Revenge of the Tauri
by pointlessjourney
Summary: The Colonials have invaded Earth. Battlestars now orbit the first world. They've destroyed a majority of the cities in the world and are looking for any information on the space ships that have escaped. How will the Tauri react to the burning of their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of the Tau'ri**

**I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Rodney walked into the main conference room at Atlantis he looked at the leadership of the Tau'ri. To say that they had a long week would be an understatement. Everyone was still in shock. There were still 2 billion survivors still on earth but, they were farmers and civilians. Earths military had gone to ground and could only put up token resistance. How ironic was it that now ten days after the colonial attack, the United States Government headed the largest insurgency on Earth. Still, after all the tears and heartbreak, all he could think of was her. She didn't deserve to die. Jennifer was the kindest and most understanding woman on the planet. Hell understanding was an understatement. As her sister once said, "Mer, you must have the most understanding wife in the Galaxy. God knows, I wouldn't put up with you and Raddick arguing about particle physics at my wedding."

He laughed at the memory but now he looked back at that time and it almost brought a tear to his eyes. His sister and her family were evacuated to Atlantis and for that he was grateful. He didn't know how he could have made it past this week if it wasn't for them. He steeled himself and looked around the table. He saw O'Neill as stoic as ever and he sighed. If anyone knew his pain and loss it was this man. He lost both his wife and best friend in the battle for earth. It was only presidential orders and protocol that made him stay behind on Atlantis. If he had it his way, he would have been at her side when she met her end. But, he was too important to be on Earth's frontlines. He was Earth's hero. He alone would lead the Tau'ri back from oblivion. The president and the joint chiefs knew that he was the only one the people would follow. There simply was no one else. When Earth fell and Operation Noah was put into effect, Jack O'Neill was made the de facto commander of all Tau'ri forces on Atlantis. He stood in the city looking at the world below him as Atlantis made it's escape. He watched as most of his world was burned in nuclear fire. People in at Atlantis were scared and tearful but, when they looked at their general they felt his strength. He calmed them down and told them to man their stations. He alone went on the city wide communications and told them to get situated. He handed out orders and told his lieutenants to follow them. His clear headedness and his resolve saved the people from themselves those first few days. In the invasions aftermath he emerged as the leader they all knew he would be.

McKay was brought out of his musings when Shepard put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Jennifer Rodney."

Mckay gives his friend a halfhearted smile and says, "Thanks Shepard. I'm sorry as well, I heard about Tayla."

Shepard nods. "Yeah, she wanted to have a normal life outside of Atlantis. I should never have let her live on the mainland."

Then his eyes are drawn to the head of the table as O'Neill stands up.

"Good Evening, ladies and Gentlemen, I trust everyone here is rested. Let me begin by saying thank you. Without your efforts before and after the invasion we would not have saved as many as we have. With that in mind, let's begin this briefing. Woolsey, if you please."

Richard Woolsey stands up and starts the briefing, "Thank you General. First and foremost let's talk about what assets we have left. If you look on the screen you'll see the population figures on Atlantis. Due to the use of our emergency beaming procedures and sub dermal transponders we were able to save approximately 1.5 million people. All of the people we saved are either military or civilian scientists briefed on the existence of the Stargate. They have been thoroughly vetted and are 99 percent reliable. With this population base our people will be genetically diverse enough to begin repopulating any planet of our choice. But, having a population of this size also has it's drawbacks. Currently, we only have enough food to feed the population for 3 months. Unless, we land on a planet and start planting fields our people will starve."

Woolsey sits back down. Jack steeples his fingers and then nod's to Caldwell.

"Stephen, what's the status of our fleet."

Caldwell stands up.

"General, I'm sorry to say that most of our assets were destroyed. Out of our fleet of 6 Daedalus class ships only two escaped into hyperspace with Atlantis. Right now, the Ajax and the Daedalus are at fifty percent effectiveness. They both need a severe overhaul. Right now they would only put up token resistance against the colonial fleet. "

Caldwell sits back down and Jack closes his eyes.

"Rodney, what's the status of Atlantis?"

Rodney stands up.

"General, Atlantis is near a hundred percent efficiency. The ZPM is at twenty five percent but we have 7 naquadria Ion generators operating at almost peak efficiency. We have enough Naquadria to power the city in hyperspace for two months. If we drop out of hyperspace and take planetary orbit somewhere, we should make the naquadria last for five months. All conventional wisdom states that we should find a planet somewhere and hide. But, I've been thinking about our energy problem for a while and I think I have a solution."

Rodney clicks something and a system with a black hole projected in the middle of the room.

"Here is P3X-659. It's a planetary system with a black hole on its edge. NASA found it four years ago when Hubble took a picture of a star's solar mass getting syphoned by a black hole."

Woolsey is the first to ask, "How will this solve our power problem?"

Mckay gives Woolsey a glare for interrupting him.

"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted." Rodney says while looking at Woolsey.

John and Ronan shake their heads thinking about Rodney's annoying little habits.

"As I was saying I've been thinking about our power requirements ever since Atlantis landed on Earth. I searched the Atlantis database for months trying to find a viable means to build a ZPM. What I found was staggering. When I took an honest assessment of the knowledge and manufacturing requirements needed to produce a ZPM, I realized that we are nowhere near the point of producing our own. We are atleast 500 to 1000 years away from coming close to making our own singularity and then trapping it in an easy to carry around battery. So, ZPM's are out of the question. The second I realized that we couldn't make a singularity and trap it, I started thinking of singularities that were already made."

The general looks at Rodney when what Rodney says finally dawns on him.

"I get it, the supergate." Jack says to the room.

Rodney smiles his first genuine smile. He looked in the generals direction and gave him a nod of respect. Not even Raddick caught on that quick. He knew the general wasn't as stupid as he made others believe. Rodney then clicks on his remote. The image projected in the center of the room switches to that of the supergate.

"Exactly, General O'Neill is correct. Last year before we dismantled the supergate we had a couple of the modules sent to Atlantis. I've been working day and night for the last year trying to figure out how the modules built up enough energy to dial another galaxy. What I found was this."

Mckay clicks on his remote again. An image of a module and it's subsequent parts appear in the middle of the room.

"What I found, was the design to a subspace capacitor specifically tuned to a local singularity."

"Mckay, please put that in layman's terms." The General asked again.

Mckay smirked. He knew the General already figured it out. In any other time, he would call the General on his dumb act but, this was not the time.

"In layman's terms general, We have a series of highly powerful batteries that can be charged by a black hole. The power supply is equivalent to 100 percent the power output of 3 zpm's. In summary we can power the city indefinitely as long as were in the vicinity of a black hole." Jack and the others look at Rodney with some awe. It starts to make Rodney a little uncomfortable. He sits back down and waits for the General.

"Thank you Doctor Mckay. You may have just saved the Tau'ri."

Ronon slaps Mckay on the back making him wince.

Jack takes a moment then asks Mckay a question.

"Mckay, are the Asgard and Ancient Cores still intact."

"Yes General."

"Can we make the Asgard matter converters act like food and weapon replicators?"

Rodney thinks for a second before looking at the General with a hint of awe.

"Yes, General, food and parts replication are no problem. Replication only requires two things, atomic structure/design and the power needed to re arrange atoms. The object size is proportional to the power requirement needed to replicate such object."

"And with the black hole capacitors, Atlantis has all the power it will ever need."

Rodney nods in response.

Jack walks to the center of the room. He turns off the hologram and looks at every individual seated in the ancient conference room. He looks to his aid Paul Davis. Davis then stands up and starts handing everyone their folder.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is with great sorrow and distress that I enact the specific orders of Operation Noah. Under orders from Homeworld Command and the IOA, the civilian government is hereby dissolved. "

Everyone takes a moment to let it sink in before they look on their leader once again.

"I am to be made Supreme Commander of the Tau'ri forces until I either step down or I am killed. With that being said, the first of my orders concerns the government. Woolsey, you and the other civilians will organize the local government. All civilian concerns will go through you and then through to me and the other military council members. I know you and the other scientists aren't used to the military command structure but, we have no other choices. All police actions will be handled by military police and a new constitution will be imposed defining our bill of rights and the liberties we are all entitled to."

"Shepard you will be my Chief of Operations here in Atlantis. You will coordinate with Colonel Reynolds all ground operations coming from Atlantis.

"Ronan, you will help train all special forces here in Atlantis. You will also be given a field commission of lieutenant colonel and be given a battalion of Rapid Response Marines."

"Colonel Reynolds, you will be given field promotion to Brigadier General and be given command of all Tau'ri ground forces."

He looks at Caldwell, "Stephen, you will be given a field promotion to Brigadier General and given command of all Tau'ri space forces."

He looks at Mckay, "Dr. Mckay, you will become head of research and development for all Tau'ri forces. You and Zelenka will be given unlimited resources to work on some of the special projects that I have in mind."

"Mitchell, I need you to work with R&D to get all your flight memories uploaded to the Galarian memory device. After that, I need you to help train all military personnel on F302 combat operations. Cam, your boys will be the tip of the spear when we strike back at the colonials."

Mitchell nods at the General.

Mitchell silently gives the man an oath, "My boys will be ready General. If it takes me my last breath, We'll be ready."

Jack then takes a second to look everyone in the eye. What he sees there gives him some comfort. They were all broken by this invasion but, what he saw was now was not the broken people who fled Earth over a week ago. What he saw made him smile. They were beaten yes, but, one battle does not win a war.

He looks at Davis and gives him another silent nod. All across the city everyone stopped as a hologram of Jack O'Neill floated in the middle of the city.

"Gentlemen and women, last week we faced an enemy that killed our world. What we took 5,000 years to build, the colonials destroyed in less than two days. They killed us because we had a different version of history that didn't mesh well with theirs. They invaded our world and consigned 4.3 billion lives into nuclear oblivion. We are the last remnant of our civilization. When we die, the free people of Earth will just be a memory. All that we are will be gone in a generation or two if we do not take action. Will you go gently into that goodnight or will you fight. Will you go into the twilight of our people or will you fight for a new dawn."

He pauses as images of his people around the city fill the conference room. Video showed images of a defiant people willing to do anything to save what was left of their world and willing to die for a better tomorrow.

"I see by the looks on your faces what your decision is," He pauses and takes a breath. Then he looks at the Keno and says, " I won't lie to you. The road ahead will be difficult and demanding. You will be asked to make some sacrifices that you aren't accustomed to. The republican democracy that we've been used to is over. To put it simply, we can't afford it right now. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but facts are facts. We are on the precipice of death right now and dissension is something we can't afford. I can't promise you that it will all be okay, but, god willing I will promise you that tomorrow is another day. What we lost today, we will rebuild. I promise you our children and grandchildren will one day walk on Earth again. The Colonials extracted a debt of blood a week ago and I swear to you with my life or my death, we will pay them back with interest."

Throughout the city people cheered. Were it a month ago, most of these civilians, would have been appalled but that was a month ago. That was a time of innocence. That time was now long gone. It put the Tau'ri on a path of vengeance and when they were ready they would make the colonies burn.

* * *

**Later that day….**

Rodney and Caroline Lam made their way into the Generals office. It was once Elizabeth's office but, those days were long gone.

"Sit down both of you."

Both Caroline and Rodney sit down.

Jack hands each of them a folder.

"I'm not going to mince words. We are outmanned and outgunned. The Colonials have a military in excess of 480 million. They have the industrial might of twelve worlds behind them. To put it simply, we are screwed if we don't even the odds."

Rodney and Caroline look over the figures concerning Colonial military deployments and both frowned at the estimates. One percent of 48 billion people still came out to almost half a billion people. The odds they were going up against were colossal

"We understand General. But, I don't see what we can do to even up the odds. Other than our advanced technology, we have nothing that could even up the odds. It's the same situation that the ancients came up with when they were facing the Wraith." Rodney says.

"I know that Rodney. But, we are not the ancients. We don't lie down and die. We fight. I need both of you to look at these plans and tell me what you think."

The General hands them both a folder.

"Caroline, I need to know the viability of Asgard cloning. Could we clone our top military personnel like they did to me when they made mini Jack. I need to know how many younger versions of myself and others we can make using cloning technology. Basically, I want an instant army or soldiers and scientists that we wouldn't have to train ready for battle."

Caroline and Rodney both blink in shock.

Caroline was the first to react, "General, we can conceivably field an unlimited number of subjects. But, the more you clone, the more unstable the genetic matrix becomes."

"I'm not asking for generations of clones like the Asgard. I just want one generation of clones. I want the best of our military cloned for ship and surface operations."

Caroline was speechless for a moment, " Yes, it can be done."

"Good. I know you have reservations but, right now we don't have a whole lot of options."

He then looks at Rodney, "Rodney, do we have the capability to use the same time dilation device that the Asgard used on the replicators."

Rodney again has to take a moment. The man was absolutely brilliant. Not only did the man solve the problem of fielding a trained army but he effectively thought of a way to arm them to.

"Yes, we can replicate the same time dilation device that the Asgard used on the replicators but, we can't do big jumps in time like the Asgard. We simply don't have enough expertise for that. The best I could do is 5 years for every year."

"Can it encompass the entire system?"

"Yes it can."

"Alright, thank you both for your input. Doctor Lam, the cloning program will take top priority. Make your department ready to start tests a week from now. Rodney, the time dilation device is of utmost importance. Make sure you and Zelenka stay on top of it. I know you'll be busy with the black hole capacitors but that time dilation field is critical for our people."

With that Lam and Rodney left the General's office. After they left, Jack picked up his communicator and called Sheppard.

"Sheppard have Atlantis change course and get us to the nearest Stargate. I need to call in a favor."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 2**

**Battlestar Galactica**

**In orbit over Earth**

**Dday +10 days**

William Adama let out a tired sigh. He looked over the world map and shook his head. "How did it come to this?" He thought to himself. He of all people should have known better. He knew it was going to be a fracked up. The logistics of getting supplies and ammunition alone were a fracking nightmare. He hit the plot table grabbing everyone's attention.

"God's damn it, how did I let Corman talk me into this cluster frack." He says out loud making all of the senior staff jumpy.

He could still remember the briefing he attended one year ago. He should have retired right then and there. This invasion was the single biggest mistake the colonies have ever made. The intelligence gathered was damn near pathetic. The so called inferior ships of the thirteenth killed more people in one battle than the Cylons did fifty years ago.

"Gods damn those Colonial Intelligence weasels."

* * *

**Flashback 1 year ago…**

Admiral Nagala and Admiral Corman walk into the auditorium. Everyone quickly stands and salutes.

Nagala makes his way to the podium. He looks around and sees the best and brightest the colonial fleet. These were the cream of the crop and they looked impressive.

"At ease," he pauses, " everyone take a seat."

"Before I begin, let me reiterate that everything said in this meeting is top secret. Mention of it to anyone other than the people in this room will be considered treason. Am I clear."

As one the people in the room shouted, "Sir, yes sir."

Nagala smiled, he loved the professionalism shown by his men.

He hits the wired clicker.

An image of the local star cluster appears on the screen.

"Many of you are familiar with star charts of the local star cluster. About twenty five light years away from Tauron lay the Red Line. The armistice signed by the Cylons prohibits the crossing of this imaginary line."

Many of the officers were wondering what this was all about.

"Two years ago the Battlestar Pegasus commanded by Admiral Cain crossed that red line."

He pauses as the crowd starts to mumble to each other. Nagala looks at one of his most trusted commanders.

Bill Adama gives Nagala a harsh look. He could see the contempt in Adama's eyes. Were he not in the position that he was in, he would probably be on Adama's side. But, he was the First Admiral of the fleet and he had his own concerns. Adar had cut the military budget by 15% over his term of office. The Cylon's were considered impotent after forty years of non-activity and as the saying goes "out of sight, out of mind".

He needed the Cylon threat. Without it, his beloved military would be gutted with his best ships mothballed and the best of his people retired. He started this campaign to put the Cylons into an aggressive stance. He needed their aggression in order to save his sword and shield. If he couldn't get the cylons to act than he needed a new boogeyman to scare the civilians into giving him his funding. Cain's monumental discovery will fill that role nicely.

Nagala raises his hand and the room quiets down.

"During the incursion, the Pegasus was attacked by two Cylon Basestars. The Pegasus destroyed one of them but, it could not handle the onslaught from the other one. During the battle Admiral Cain was forced to make a blind jump."

The voices were slowly rising when Adama slowly stood up.

Nagala could tell that Adama was seething.

"No disrespect Admiral, but, have you and Admiral Cain started a war with the Cylons!"

Corman becomes apoplectic and stands up for Nagala, "Now listen here commander. I won't sit here and stand for your insubordination!"

Adama never takes his eyes from Nagala.

"You never answered my question."

The entire auditorium was silent.

Nagala looked at Adama. Were it any other officer, he would not hesitate to throw him behind bars and throw away the key but, this was Bill Adama ,a hero of the Cylon war and a commander that could snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. This was no ordinary commander and neither was he.

"To be honest commander, We don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"The Cylons have not sent anyone to the Armistice station. They haven't responded in any way to us. Colonial Intelligence believes that they are too weak or too spread out to go to war over this simple skirmish. C.I. believes that they will ignore this incursion."

Adama scoffs and looks the man in the eye. "Would you ignore an incursion?"

He sits back down as Nagala takes a moment to compose himself.

"I wouldn't ignore it commander." He sighs, " Which is why this next bit of info is critical."

He focuses on the star charts again.

"We prepped the Pegasus for a long term mission. Her left flight pod was sealed and converted into a small tylium refinery. After Pegasus's blind jump, she found herself lost in Cylon space. With limited fuel after the jump, Pegasus went from star to star looking for asteroid fields to mine tylium."

Everyone takes a moment to digest this.

"Pegasus used this time to send stealth raptors into what we believed to be Cylon space to determine where their boundaries were."

Nagala clicks the remote. The star map shows a highlighted area covering 1000 light years.

"According to our raptors, the Cylon's territory is spreading."

"By the gods, they're trying to surround us!" Shouted a new commander.

"To maintain a safe distance and keep away from Cylon dradis Admiral Cain kept a 30 light year distance from any place that had Cylon signals of any kind. "

"While mining for tylium, in a star system we're naming Hercules (Zeta Leporis), they encountered some radio signals that were not of Cylon origin."

This makes everyone go silent. Everyone is perplexed by this last statement.

Commander Kline of the Battlestar Persephone starts laughing. The old commander was one of the oldest veterans in the room. He helped train most of the people here and unlike them he didn't let Nagala or Corman intimidate him.

"By the Gods man, are you saying you found aliens beyond the red line?" Kline says in a sarcastic manner.

The assembly starts to chatter.

Nagala tries to quiet them down when Corman finally shouts.

"Shut the Frack up! Now, shut up and listen! You're Colonial Officers Gods damn it! Act like it."

Everyone abruptly quiets down.

Nagala continues, "Like I was saying, we found radio signals not of cylon origin. Here is a sample of those first recordings."

_"Today the guns are silent. A great tragedy has ended. A great victory has been won..._

_As I look back upon the long, tortuous trail from those grim days of Bataan and Corregidor, when an entire world lived in fear, when democracy was on the defensive everywhere, when modern civilization trembled in the balance, I thank a merciful God that he has given us the faith, the courage and the power from which to mold victory. We have known the bitterness of defeat and the exultation of triumph, and from both we have learned there can be no turning back. We must go forward to preserve in peace what we won in war….."_

"That was a speech at the end of a global war that happened 60-70 years ago. It has been translated into Colonial basic. Admiral Cain sent raptors in multiple directions in order to find where the signal originated from."

Everyone reads the translation of the speech. The veterans of the Cylon war were moved. The speaker was clearly a soldier that had known war.

The room was a buzz with speculation. Many were thinking of that this voice came from the thirteenth tribe but were too afraid to say it. Many more focused on the part where the soldier thanks a merciful God, not Gods.

"As the Pegasus jumped to stars closer to the source, it began getting more radio and video signals. Pegasus recorded as much as she could. The information we received was both staggering and frightening. Here's another signal from the mysterious planet."

On the screen was a new video. On the screen is a video of a black man with a machine gun in front of him. To many of us he is known as Malcolm X, to the colonials it looked like a dark skinned individual with an axe to grind.

_"We declare our right on this earth...to be a human being, to be respected as a human being, to be given the rights of a human being in this society, on this earth, in this day, which we intend to bring into existence by any means necessary."_

The speech answered many of the questions that had been flying around. In fact, once again it was Commander Kline that spoke up.

"Holy Frack! Cain found the Thirteenth Tribe!"

The roomed was stunned. Then all of a sudden everyone started speaking at the same time.

Nagala banged a gavel but, it wasn't helping. The Colonials were talking a mile a minute. He decided that it was time for a break. He knew the news was groundbreaking. Gods, he had debriefed Helena for three days straight when she came back. Two of those days were spent questioning her sanity and another questioning his own for believing her.

Nagala looked around until he saw Adama. He walked towards the man and asked if he could see him after the briefing. Adama looked to him with some suspicion but ultimately acquiesced to his order. By the look on Nagala's face, Adama knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

* * *

**Present…**

Adama looked at the map one more time. Even now, after half their world was consigned to oblivion they still fought. Insurgency and rebellion were rampant on the Thirteenth Colony. To top it off, there was no sign of that massive ship that the military used for escape. In fact, there were no signs that anyone in the world knew anything about those damned ships. Either those ships were prototypes or the Earther military had access to technology that they didn't want anybody to know about. He prayed to the God's that they were prototypes because otherwise, the colonies were royally fracked.

He turned to his ops officer, "Saul, what's the status of the fleet?"

"Bill, the fleet reports 40 percent operational. 30 Battlestar's are going to have to be scrapped while 20 Battlestars and 80 Gunstars have been destroyed. Also, 50 percent of our troop transports were destroyed trying to land on the planet. The planet's missile defense system was very effective in killing our men. Our ships are reshuffling all available personnel to make up for losses that occurred during the invasion. Viper strength is at 40 percent and raptor pilots are working double shifts in order to complete search and rescue missions. "

"Thanks Saul."

"Mr. Gaeta, do we have any information on those ships the Thirteenth used?"

"None sir. We're trying our best to extract information from their computrons but, we're having quite a bit of trouble. Their computron technology is more advanced than anything our scientists have ever encountered. In fact, it seems that their entire planet is networked."

Adama raises an eyebrow.

"Their entire planet?"

"Yes sir, their entire planet is networked together. The amount of information that passes through the network is simply staggering. I could spend years going through all the data and I still wouldn't scratch the surface."

"I was afraid of that."

Saul and Gaeta look at their commander and ask an unspoken question.

"Simply put gentlemen, we are facing an enemy who has advanced technology we've never seen before. We've attacked their world and killed their people. We got lucky and we caught them off guard. If we had invaded a year from now or if their world was more united, the colonies wouldn't have stood a chance. Right now we need everything those computrons have on their military because one day those ships will return. When that day comes we better be ready or our worlds will be the ones burning."

Everyone in the CIC gives Adama a look of understanding. They all knew that this war wasn't over. In fact, many of them realized that this war had just begun.

* * *

**On Atlantis…**

Rodney Mckay and Doctor Lam were seated in front of the general.

"What's the problem Rodney."

"I'm sorry general, but the Asgard have given us a few difficulties. They didn't completely trust in our ability to not kill ourselves with their technology."

Rodney clicks on a hologram for the time dilation device.

"As you can see, we have the blueprints for the Time Dilation Device."

Oniell nods and says, "So, what's the problem."

"The problem is general, the Asgard didn't leave the material compositions of the stuff in red. While a majority of the machine is made of neutronium the control circuits and power conduits are made from materials not in the database."

Oniell closes his eyes, "Can you make an equivalent?"

"Yes, I think I know enough about the technology to make a guess. I would have to jury rig a bunch goauld control crystals but, the power conduits would probably burn themselves out every 19 months. In essence, we would have to come out of TDD for one month after every six local time."

General Oniell nods. He then turns to Doctor Lam, "I assume you also have some bad news."

Doctor Lam nods her head, "I'm afraid so General."

"Fabricating the cloning pods won't be that big of a problem. It takes one week to fabricate the parts and one day to put them togerther. We can increase the number of pods made once we get the hang of putting them together. "

She pauses to let the information sink in.

"Looking at the Asgard notes on cloning, it became apparent that the Asgard believed that we would need this technology in the future. I have not found the same roadblocks that Rodney has faced with the TDD. But, the technology is not the same as the one that cloned Jon Oniell overnight. The cloning pod is the most basic design possible. It can clone an individual from a single cell or a single drop of blood. The only problem is that it takes six months for the maturation chamber or pod to make a complete clone of an individual."

Oniell strokes his hair slowly. He is completely exasperated by the new developments.

"General, we can still make a sizeable army, just not the huge army you were expecting."

Oniell nods, "Thank you both. I know that without you two, we couldn't even dream of striking back. So go home and tell your teams to take three days off. I'm dedicating the memorial at the end of the week. Until then, tell your people to rest because we are heading for the black hole right after the ceremony."

They both nod and leave Oniells office.

As they leave they see the newly minted Col. Jon. Oniell make his way into the Generals office.

* * *

**Five minutes later….**

Jon Oniell stands at attention and salutes his older doppleganger.

"Col. Jon Oniell reporting for duty, sir."

Jack salutes him then promptly tells him to, "Cut that shit out. No ones around."

Jon smirks then quickly frowns. It's the first time he's seen Jack since the invasion. Jack looked absolutely terrible. Jack was 62 years old but, he never really showed it. Now he showed every bit of his age.

"You look like hell old man. When was the last time that you had any sleep?"

The general lets out a small laugh, "Leave it to mini me to call me out on my looks."

"If you can't be honest with yourself, then who can you be honest with?"

Jack nods, "It's good to see you Jon. Take a seat. How are you?"

Jon sits and says, "I'm alive while many better men and women aren't. In short I feel like crap."

Jack nods again. He takes a breath and looks at a folder on his desk.

"I feel the same. But, feeling sorry for ourselves and our failures will only lead us to despair."

Jon acknowledges those words but, he wasn't in the same position as Jack. He had a right to grieve and show emotion. He wasn't the leader of the Tauri and Jack was.

The general looks Jon in the eye and says, "I have a mission for you."

Jon raises an eyebrow.

"I need you to build a team of operators for counter intelligence, intelligence gathering, and assassination."

Jon nods his head in agreement.

"I expected this and I already know who I want."

Jack steeples his fingers.

"Who do you want?"

"I want Hailey, Grogan, and Red Cloud."

Jack's eyes widen, "I understand Red Cloud but why Grogan and Hailey."

"Hailey is smart enough to get me out of any technical jams and Grogan has improved greatly since his recruitment. " he pauses, "I see a lot of us in him. As for Red Cloud, we trained him ourselves. He's an experienced operator who will get the job done."

Jack agrees with his assessment before he stares at the folder again.

"You'll get them. They'll meet you on pier one at 0900. I'll have an Alkesh with a jumper in her hold ready for you. I've made arrangements with Maybourne and you'll be using his planet as a base of operations."

Jon is surprised by Maybourne's involvement.

Jack takes a breath before shoving the folder across the table.

"Looks like Hailey and Grogan will cut their teeth sooner rather than later."

Jon opens the folder and starts reading. A moment later he looks at Jack.

"You can't be serious old man! This is insane."

Jack looks at him with a hard stare.

"Im dead serious."

"You do know that this thing is indiscriminate. It will kill children as well as adults. They won't have any defense against this."

"I agree. But, it has to be done."

"Like hell, find another way!" Jon practically shouts.

"There is no other way. Every year their military gets bigger. We believe that if nothings done, it will take them less than ten years to find either Goauld technology or Naquada. Either way, they will be almost unstoppable if any of those occurrences happen. The Jaffa are as weak as we are after the Ori. They are still rebuilding and if they face a naquada armed colonial navy, we think that they will lose. "

Jon closes his eyes.

Jack continues, "We believe that the only way defeat the colonials is to disrupt their alliance. With this action, we believe the alliance of the twelve colonies wil fracture. It's easier to fight each planet individually rather than fighting the colonies as a whole."

Jon looks at Jack, "Do you understand what your asking of me and my people?"

Jack looks him straight in the eye and doesn't flinch, "I understand what I'm asking Jon. If I could save you from this I would. I'd gladly trade places with you if I could."

"I know you would old man but, it won't be you who will watch it on the ground. You won't have these nightmares after it's done."

"I know Jon but, I can't go myself and I can't trust anyone else."

"I understand. I guess it's my turn to do my bit for king and country."

Jon stands up and salutes his leader.

Jack stands up and salutes him back.

"I guess this will be it for a while General. Good luck to both of us."

Jon holds out his hand for Jack to shake.

Jack shakes his hand.

Jack says, "Tutor et Ultor"

Jon nods and replies, "Tutor et Ultor"

Jon breaks the handshake and makes his way out of Oniells office.

Jack sits down and pours himself a drink. The first strike of the counteroffensive had just been fired and thanks to Loki he would be the one delivering it.

* * *

**Sorry for the filler chapter but, I needed it to introduce what was going to happen next chapter. Also, to all of those that don't like reading this fic, please stop commenting then stop reading it. It's that simple.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge of the Tau'ri**

**Chapter 3**

**Earth Dday +4**

Daniel woke up to the sound birds flying around. He stood up and double checked his surroundings. It was still cold out but, he wasn't overly concerned. His old sleeping bag and tent had kept him fairly warm during the night. He smiled to himself. He could just imagine Jack giving him an "I told you so" after all the complaining he had done during survival training. He looked around again at his surroundings. He loved this place. It was the campground that SG1, Cassie, and Janet had gone to the first week of every summer. It was a family tradition to come here every summer and Cassie loved it. They didn't come here much now that Cassie was pre-med at the University of Colorado but, he and Cassie had an agreement. If everything went south or Earth had gotten invaded, she would wait here and one of them would come for her. He had just gotten to the campground yesterday and he knew that if Cassie would be here in the next few days. Daniel reminisced about his conversation with Sam.

* * *

**Three Weeks ago…**

Daniel made his way to his favorite coffee shop in town. He looked around the shop until he saw a familiar blonde making her way towards him.

Daniel smiles and goes in for a hug, "Sam, I've missed you."

Samantha Carter hugs one of her best friends, "Daniel, I've missed you too. It's been too long."

They take a seat in the back with their coffees in hand.

"You look good Sam. Looks like command of the Hammond suits you."

"I can't complain Daniel. It's been difficult but, it's very rewarding. "

"I bet, also I'm pretty sure Jack likes the fact that you have a battle cruiser around you instead of body armor."

Sam smiles, " He does like the fact that I'm not in the field anymore. He say's he likes my regular hours when I'm on Earth."

Daniel laughs, "I'm sure he does Mrs. Oniell."

Sam slaps his arm, "Hush you. You know as well as I do that our relationship is a secret."

Daniel shakes his head, "Why is that anyways. I'm sure Jack wants to shout it from the mountain tops. Why are you so hesitant?"

"I can't believe I have to explain this to you. If I were to advertise that I was married to Homeworld Command, people would think that I slept my way to the top. I don't want that stigma."

"Are you serious Sam. I don't think that's even possible. Your Samantha Carter. You've led SG1. You've led Atlantis, heck you even blew up a star."

Sam laughs again and blushes at the same time, "Enough with the flattery."

Sam then gets serious. "Daniel, I have what you want but, I want to know why you want it?"

Daniel strokes his own hair and looks at his coffee.

"I was at the SGC when the super hive arrived."

Sam nods and lets him continue.

"Before Atlantis arrived Jack was about to enact "Harsh Winter". Everyone was ready and they were getting prepped. The Stargate was transported to the September site and everyone was about ready to destroy all the computers on the mountain."

Daniel takes a sip of coffee.

"People were starting to transport to September when Atlantis appeared in Sol. During that time, I realized that I was part of the Genesis list and whether I wanted to or not I would be transported to September and then off world. Now September has become a secondary site and Atlantis the primary but, the results would still be the same. We would all be relatively safe and off planet while Cassie was left here alone."

"I understand Daniel but, if we just tell Jack he'll have Cassie added to the list and she'll have a transponder injected in her in no time."

"It's not that easy Sam. Me and Jack have tried asking Cassie to do just that but, she won't have any of it. She says that Earth is her home and hell or high water she isn't leaving it. She says that she doesn't want any special favors just because she has family in the program."

Sam sighs in frustration, "I know what you mean. Jack complains about Cassie's stubbornness all the time."

Daniel gives Sam a lopsided grin, " I wonder where she learned it from."

Sam smiles in return. Then she opens her purse and gives Daniel a silver pen.

"Here Daniel, this is the smallest Jammer I could come up with. Just click it and the jammer will activate. It will hide your transponder signal from the SGC and Atlantis. It only has enough power for one day and once that power is drained you will be visible again."

Daniel takes the pen, "Thanks Sam. I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it Daniel."

Daniel looks at Sam, " I think it doesn't need to be said that Jack doesn't have to know about this."

Sam nods in agreement. They both understood how protective Jack was about his friends. The moment he knew about the Jammer would be the moment it would end up missing and Daniel did not want to risk it.

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. In the end they hugged each other and promised not to make it too long before they spoke again. Little did Daniel know, it would be the last time he would ever see Samantha Carter alive again.

* * *

**Atlantis present…..**

Jon Oniell looked across the table at his new team. He looked at their faces and saw their confusion . He knew they were waiting for the other shoe to drop and he was the one dropping it.

"Everyone open your folders and we'll get this briefing started."

They each open up their designated folders.

Jon starts his power point presentation.

A picture of a Battlestar is the first image shown.

"Everyone take a good look at our enemy. They call themselves, "The twelve colonies of Kobol.

This is a picture of one of their capital ships. It uses heavy railguns and nukes as its armament. They have no shields but, their armor can take multiple nukes before collapsing. If it was just these behemoths we could have probably won the battle for Earth. "

Jon pauses and lets it sink in. He then clicks to the next slide. It shows a new viper firing a missile.

"But, they didn't beat us with just capital ships alone. This is a viper. From the interrogations of the few prisoners we have, their capital ship is called a Battlestar and it can field a hundred or more of these craft. We also know that these craft are extremely maneuverable and can be armed with nukes. It was their nuclear armed fighter craft and their numbers that ultimately led to our fleets demise. To put it simply, we had the technology but they had the numbers. Also, their nukes have been refined to an absurd degree. Their yields are half of what a naquadah enhanced nuke would be. If we were to fight them all out right now we'd definitely lose."

The three people around the table reluctantly nod their heads.

Jon then clicks his remote one more time.

A picture of the Cyranus system is projected overhead.

"This is the Cyranus system. Daedelus took these pictures after we ascertained the coordinates through interrogation. The system has twelve habitable worlds and five of those are heavily industrialized. "

He pauses, "But, that is not what concerns me."

Jack clicks on another slide. In the slide it shows hundreds of ships in and around their industrialized worlds.

"The system has over a thousand ships. The ships are a mix of Carriers and cruisers. The colonies have been in space for almost a thousand years and by the looks of their fleet, it shows. They were masters of their solar system while were waging wars with bows and arrows. Their numbers right now make up for any of their technological deficiencies."

Jon clicks on the remote again. They see the video of a group of 5 Battlestars and several support ships jumping out of the system.

"As you can see, they are sending their capital ships and their support ships out of the system. Here are some long range readings from Daedelus and they show that the ships are fanning out looking for something. That something lady and gentlemen is us, we believe that they are looking for any signs of Atlantis. We know they'll never find us but, their search patterns will put them in the path of either the protected planets or the Jaffa alliance. We believe they will make contact within the next five years. "

The three individuals around the table look at Jon with a hint of worry.

"If they get their hands on Naquada, which we believe they will, they will be almost impossible to defeat. With their industrial strength and their form of FTL combined with naquada we think that they would quickly subjugate anyone they come across."

The individuals stare in shock. Never in a million years did they think that their opponents would become so powerful. They knew the enemy was strong but, they never imagined what would happened if the enemy got their hands on Naquada.

Jon then stops the slideshow and sits down. He opens his folder towards the back and motions them to do the same.

"This is operation Firestorm. It is the first counter attack against the Colonial system. "

They all begin reading. Hailey is the first one to say anything.

"This is insane. I can't believe we're doing this."

Jon nods his head. "Neither can I Hailey, neither can I."

"But, we can't do this. There has to be another way."

Jon shakes his head, "We looked at our options and realized that there isn't another way. We need time and this plan will give it to us. Whether you're in or not doesn't matter, it is going ahead either way."

Hailey stares at Jon in disbelief.

"She wouldn't want this."

Jon looks at her again, " She isn't here. She's dead."

Hailey sits back down.

Jon then looks at the other two and then looks back to Hailey.

"If you decide to join then you need to realize that SG-0 won't fight this war like everyone else. If you want to fight the enemies from a hundred feet away with your p90 firing than I'll tell you right now, you're in the wrong place. We're the ones that will poison the enemy while their eating at their favorite restaurant, we'll be the ones who'll slice their throat open while their sleeping, and we'll be the ones who will cause havoc from within. "

They all can't tear their eyes away from Jon as he make his speech.

"We go where others can't follow and we'll go down the road no others can. The enemy will never know us but, if we do our jobs right, they will never sleep soundly again. "

Jon looks to them all again before standing up.

"I can't force you into this life. It will be your decision. But, I need each and everyone of you. You all have skills that I'll need to complete this mission but, the decision is yours. Wheels up at dawn tomorrow. If you don't show up I'll understand."

He gives each of them a nod as he exits the room. It would be a sleepless night for all of them.

* * *

**To everyone who can't stand an M rating stop reading. The next chapter is a little over the top. I reiterate to everyone reading, this is not your typical sg1/bsg fic. It is a totally different beast. Well, not that different. **

**I also want to thank everyone who reviews. Even the haters. I totally appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge of the Tau'ri**

**Chapter 4**

**"Beware of gazing into the abyss, because the Abyss will gaze into you."**

* * *

**Caprica….**

It had been seven days since they had started making nighttime abductions. To date there were ten carriers in Caprica. All of the carriers were chosen due to their proximity to the Caprican Military base near the city. They were the most random of people, from cashier's to cooks, teens to seniors, and men to women. None were specific, all were random. Red Cloud had suggested targeting cashiers and food handlers to maximize the effect. Oniell relunctantly agreed with him. Within hours the Prior Plague would claim it's first victims and the Colonials would soon learn the reach of the enemy they had made.

"Tonight's the night. Everyone prepare, in 6 hours we go in silent." Jon says

Everyone nods in acceptance. Even Carson nods before he makes his way to the infirmary to set up for tonight. Jon makes his way to the cockpit of the Alkesh leaving Grogan, Red Cloud, and Hailey sitting around the table.

Red Cloud begins to sharpen his tomahawk.

Hailey looks at him and asks, " Red Cloud have you done this type of mission before?"

"Many times lieutenant. It's never simple and it's never easy."

"How do you kill someone in cold blood?"

At this Red Cloud laughs, "Nonsense girl, I've seen your reports."

He then looks Hailey in the eye, "Don't lie to me. You know exactly what it's like. I can read between the lines."

Haley frowns while Grogan becomes more interested in the conversation.

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Is that so." Red Cloud then looks Hailey straight in the eye again.

"Tell me lieutenant, what happened after you got rescued by sg-7 on P3x-537?"

"If you know so much then you should know that it states exactly what happened in my report."

"But, I want to hear the story from you."

Hailey pauses to close her eyes then begins her story.

"We had just gated into P3x-537. We were there to scout out any ORI encampments. We met the local SGC contact in the area. He was our contact from before the ORI arrived on the planet. His name was Olin and he was the mayor's son."

"We had dinner with his family the night before we were set to spy on the new Ori compound. He kept us hidden and assured us that he knew of a vantage point over the small compound that could not be seen. We laughed and played games with his wife and son before we turned in for the night. Everything was going so well. An easy recon mission before our team went off rotation for a two week break. Too bad it never turned out that way."

Hailey takes a deep breath before looking at Red Cloud.

"We hiked all morning to get to the hill overlooking the compound. When we got there it was silent. A little too silent, if you know what I mean."

Red Cloud and Grogan both nod.

"Col. Jessup told us to stay quiet and go safety free. We all complied as we made our way onto the vantage point. As we hit a certain distance we hear running. We turn around and notice it was Olin who was running. He was twenty meters away when Jonesy started to run after him. After Jonesy started running Ori stunner bolts started raining from the tree tops. We had been sold out by Olin and his family."

Hailey looks down at the table.

"When I woke up next, I was in a cell. I saw Jonesy and Randall in the cell with me. We were all awake trying to figure out a way to escape. We were still trying to plan an escape when we heard Col Jessup screaming. They started torturing him in the next room. His screams were the most unnerving thing I have ever heard. His voice was as clear as my voice is to you. It almost seemed like the wall between us didn't exist."

Red Cloud understands having been in a similar situation himself.

"At first the Col was defiant, he cursed them and started damning them to hell"

Hailey takes a moment, "but, that didn't last long. After hours of torture, his screams became whimpers. Hours after that his whimpers became sobs. He still wouldn't tell them anything but, he started begging for his life. He sobbed and cried near the end. He wouldn't give them any information, all he talked about was his wife and child. In the end, I think he knew they would kill him anyway. When he finally expired I could almost see him taking his last breath with a smile. They tortured him for hours but, he never gave in. He won."

A tear makes its way down Hailey's cheek. She wipes it with her forearm and Grogan and Red Cloud pretend that they don't see it.

"Jonesy and Randall soon followed. For two days straight, I heard my teammates getting tortured to death. It was a death all of them didn't deserve."

"In the end my turn came. They took me into the room next door. As I walked in I saw my teammates naked on the floor. Their eye's were clouded and no one had bothered to close them. No one had bothered to bury them. I can still see the pained look on their faces as their last moment was captured by the rigor mortis. I can still smell the excrement and blood that their bodies released upon the moment of their death."

The tears started flowing freely now.

Grogan stands and puts a hand on her shoulder. Hailey pushes it away. She sniffles a little bit and then looks directly at Red Cloud.

"I'm okay."

Grogan sits back down.

"They stripped me and strapped my hands to a table. They make me stand and bend over. A Prior made his way into the room. He starts to ask me questions about the SGC and like my dead teammates I am defiant. He begins using a whip on my back and still I didn't answer. He then starts to use hot coals to brand parts of my skin. I cried in pain but I didn't give in."

"In retrospect, I think he was being a little more restrained because I was his only prisoner left. When it became apparent that I wouldn't talk he tried a different tactic. A tactic he couldn't use on my male teammates."

She takes another deep breath. Her eye's become steely.

"The prior left the room with his chief interrogator. One of the bigger guards is left behind. The guard takes off his helmet and starts to smile."

"I'm going to enjoy this girl." He said to me.

He then quickly removes his pants. He comes up behind me and inserts his dick into me. He grabs my hair as he begins to thrust. Tears start falling from my eyes. I could feel him fucking me without restraint. I felt like I was getting torn apart from the inside out. I could feel his breath on my neck asking me, "You like this don't you. I'll make a believer out of you yet girl."

I tried to close my eyes but he was a cruel man. He held my hair in such a way that I opened my eyes on instinct. But, in opening them I saw my dead teammates looking at me with their cloudy eyes."

Hailey closes her eyes to calm herself down.

"I don't know how long he was raping me before he stopped. When he stopped I took notice. I started hearing gunfire outside. He soon pulled out of me and put his pants back on. He picked up his staff weapon and went to open the door. As soon as he opened the door he was Zatted. Col Reynolds and his marines from SG2 and SG9 had come to my rescue. They soon gasped as they saw the whip marks on my back and the obvious signs of torture on my body. By the look on his face, I knew that he knew that I was raped. He unshackled me and took a look at the bodies of my teammates. He spots my discarded BDU's and hands them to me. He orders the SG team at the gate to have another SG team reinforce and come with body bags."

"At first I was disoriented, I wondered why I survived and they didn't. The SG teams didn't immediately break for home. In my disoriented state I wondered why we were staying. For all we knew, the Ori could have already sent a distress signal out. But, then I remembered Gen. Oniells promise to all his men. It was an unspoken promise that he had with everyone under his command."

Grogan is the one to speak up, "Dead or alive, No one gets left behind."

Red cloud nods to Grogan and Hailey.

"As I got dressed I noticed the guard coming to. I quickly take the Colonel's sidearm and unload an entire clip into him. Reynolds puts a hand to mine and looks at me with understanding. His team doesn't even bat an eye at my actions. He takes the 9 millimeter away from me and hands me another one. I nod to him in gratitude."

"Soon another SG team comes in bringing body bags. I'm still in shock but, I'm able to walk. The two SG teams take the bodies and we all made our way to the gate. The gate was in the center of town and it was flanked by another SG team. As the retrieval team made it's way to the gate I stopped. Col Reynolds looks at me and asks what's wrong. I told him that I left my GDO at Olins house. He looked at me for a second and then nods. He tells the retrieval team to go ahead while I and he go to Olins house."

"When we got to his house I was already angry. I could see my friends faces in my mind. I could hear their screams in my ears and I was enraged. I could see that he was having dinner with his family through the windows. I walked to his door and kicked it down. His wife and child start to scream. Olin saw my face and he paled. He saw my eyes and knew I wasn't there to offer forgiveness. He starts to plead."

"I didn't want to do it. They threatened my family if I didn't agree." Olin said.

I looked at him and said in the coldest voice imaginable. "I don't care"

Olin then started to cry and beg for his life.

I chambered a round and the sound it made echoed through the small house.

Olin realized that I wasn't leaving there without his blood. He looks at his wife and child before he turns to me.

"Please don't let them watch."

I don't know why I stopped but, a small part of me that was still innocent told me to grant his request.

I nod to him and then look at the Col. The col takes a hint he gestures for the mother and child to wait outside. He walks outside with them and they make their way into the woods.

I tell Olin to get to his knees which he does. I then get behind him. I heard him crying and I feel my resolve crumbling.

Olin say's, "I'm sorry. I didn't"

Bang.

"I pulled the trigger. I didn't want to hear more excuses." As he laid there with blood pouring out of his skull, I couldn't help the tears that fall from my face. I thought I would feel better but, I didn't. I didn't feel anything."

"I walk outside and the Col. Once again nods in understanding. The wife and child run into the house. I could hear her crying out in pain a second later. Me and Col Reynolds then make our way back into the Stargate. On the reports it just states that I failed to find my GDO. But, in reality it was never there to begin with. Col Reynolds never said a thing about the incident. Although, he did recommend that I see a counselor for rape and PTSD. I've been riding a desk in the lab for the last six months."

Grogan and Red Cloud take a moment to think.

Then Red Cloud says, " You asked how I could kill a person in cold blood. You already know the answer to that question."

Hailey reluctantly nods.

"What you really want to ask is how do you live with it?"

Hailey nods again, "How do you do it."

Red Cloud replies, "You never try to think about it and when you do, you try to picture the target killing someone you love. Because, either directly or indirectly the target is putting the lives of everyone you love in jeopardy."

Grogan asks, "Does that work?"

Red Cloud faces him and says, "Sometimes. But, you never really forget the look on their faces as you take their life."

Hailey agrees with him.

Red Cloud then says, "I know that sometimes what we do seems wrong but, I'll tell you what my old commander once told me. We clear the path for better men."

"We do the things others won't do. We make it so that the Daniel Jackson's of the world can do what they do without any handicaps."

He pauses.

"I believe my colleague Kishimoto said it best, "They are the leaves bathing in the sun while we are the roots that grow in the shade."

"Remember those words both of you. We will never be the Daniel Jackson's or the Sam Carter's of this world. Our luck doesn't run that way. We are the darkness to their light. We are the shadow to their substance. Without us there would be no them. Do you understand?"

"Yes. We understand." Hailey says.

Both Hailey and Grogan then nod to Red Cloud. They both stand and make their way to their makeshift quarters on the Alkesh. They both had a lot to think about before tonight.

Red Cloud just sits there watching them leave he then picks up his knife and then starts to sharpen it.

Jon makes his way back to the table.

Jon says, "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

Red Cloud just shakes his head.

"You should know. You've been eavesdropping for the last five minutes Junior."

Jon smiles at Red Cloud, "Did the old man make you call me that?"

Red Cloud laughs, "He did. Greying Eagle said to call his "mini me" junior."

This time Oniell chuckles, "I don't think he likes to be called Greying Eagle."

"It's better than Bald Eagle."

Now both of them laugh at Jacks expense.

After a minute they both sober up.

"Do you think they'll be ready for tonight?" Jon says.

"I think they will. I've read their files. Grogan is no stranger to infiltration missions. He often had to pretend to be an Ori follower. He's a natural spy. He'll be a natural operator."

Jon nods in agreement.

"Hailey on the other hand was not a natural fit at first. But, I believed her experiences will harden her enough to be a valuable member of the team."

Jon agrees with him. "Then it's a go for tonight."

"Yes, my friend. It's a go."

* * *

**4 hours later…..**

Diane Anderson watched as her five year old brushed his teeth for the night. She smiled as she looked at Troy. He was the light of her life. She looked at his little bowl cut head and smiled. She thought the bowl cut was ridiculously old fashioned but, her husband insisted. He said it would build character later in life. He also said it would come in handy when he brought women around. Diane shakes her head at the thought.

The little boy spits, wipes and smiles at her, "Mommy I'm done."

"Did you rinse your brush sweetheart?"

The boy quickly puts his toothbrush into the sink and rinses it.

"There mommy I'm all done."

Diane smiles at Troy and takes him to his bedroom. Troy gets into bed with his stuffed daggit and lay's his head on the pillow.

Her husband Dillon comes in to wish his son goodnight. They both read him a bedtime story and within five minutes he's out like a light.

Dillon goes back to his study to do a little more work. He's designing a new building for the Caprican Playhouse. He thinks he can get the foundation laid out sooner if he puts in a couple extra hours. Diane gives him a kiss before she makes her way to the bedroom. Diane lay's down to get her mind off work.

As much as she tries, work keeps popping into her head. Today was the most intense day she's ever had at the Center. (Center for Infectious Diseases) All day she was getting reports of a new flu that seemed to be infecting all Caprica City and the fleet above. It was nothing serious yet, but, it had the potential to be an epidemic. Her researchers were working overtime to determine where it came from. They still needed some time to grow the bacteria in a lab environment before they hit it with experimental treatments. Since, only one person was needed to watch bacterial cultures, she gave everyone the night off. Still, something about the disease didn't seem natural. It spread to fast and it was too random. The patients who had come down with the disease had no links with one another, in fact all of them were strangers to each other. She tried to shake her head and force herself to go to sleep. If she was right, this would be the only sleep she would be getting in a long time.

* * *

**3 hours later…..**

The puddle jumper makes its way towards the extravagant building. Jon and company watch from the cockpit as the very expensive Colonial Arms fills their view.

Grogan speaks first, "Public records state that the head of their CDC bought the penthouse in that building. Here's a picture of Diane Anderson for everyone to look at again. She's the primary target but, secondary targets are a go. We want maximum chaos and we don't want anyone to find them until morning."

Jon flies the Jumper to the top of the building.

Jon then says, "Looks like there are cameras on the roof. We'll have to go with plan B."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Jon flies the jumper with its back to a glass window. He puts the back of the jumper on the second floor closest to the top. During her research Hailey figured out that Diane Anderson bought the two top floors of the colonial arms and then proceeded to combine the two.

Jon lowers the back ramp so that it is parallel to the floor. He is still cloaked so no one from below suspects a thing. Grogan uses a laser cutter to cut a man size hole in the window. Hailey uses the suction cups to place the glass in the jumper.

It's pitch black and the only thing lighting the first floor is the moonlight coming through the window. Red Cloud is the first to jump in, followed by Hailey, then Grogan.

Grogan and Hailey each held an ancient life signs detector. Both detectors registered one life sign on the first floor and three on the second floor. Red Cloud makes some hand gestures. He tells Grogan to get the one on the first floor while he and Hailey go to the top floor.

* * *

**With Grogan…**

Grogan uses his black light to make his way towards the bedroom on the first floor. He steadies his breath and moves along the carpet quietly. His every step is deliberate. His every move comes with a purpose. He is as silent as the night. He slides the door open and he hears a squeak of the hinges and stops. He searches for some noise that his target has woken up. He hears nothing but a steady snore.

He decides to continue and make his way into the room. The room is bathed in a soft light. On top of a large wardrobe lies a statue of what he assumes is Athena. All around the statue are candles that are bathing the goddess in an unnatural and spiritual light. He sees the shadow of the goddess dance as the flames move from the wind entering the room. He moves past the goddess and stares at the woman.

The woman was a plump white woman. On the chair by her bed sat a maid's uniform. He looks at her closely, if she were on Earth, he'd have to say she was polish. She definitely had some European features about her. He shakes his and decides to get his head back in the game.

He pulls out a Zat and fires once. He then puts the zat away and pulls out his knife. This wasn't going to be an anonymous assassination. This was a message. It was a message that the colonials would hear loud and clear. He looks at her one more time before he slits her throat. She dies on her bed never once waking up. He wipes his blade on her blanket and clicks on his ear piece.

"This is sparrow. Target down."

He hears two clicks in confirmation.

* * *

**With Hailey and Red Cloud…..**

Red Cloud makes his way silently up the stairs with Hailey following close behind. Hailey looks at the life signs detector and motions for the first door. Hailey opens it and sees a little boy asleep in his bed. The little boy starts to move he turns over and his breathing steadies out. Hailey lets out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

Red Cloud motions for the next door and Hailey quickly follows. They silently open the door and they see a couple sleeping on an elaborate bed. The husband and wife's breathing could be heard around the room. Red Cloud moves towards the husbands side as methodically steps with every breath the husband makes. Hailey takes out her zat as Red Cloud unsheathes his Bowie knife.

Something wakes Troy up. At first, he tries to go back to sleep but, sleep wouldn't find him. He needed to pee very badly but he was scared of the monsters inside the bathroom. His mother told him that if he ever needed to go to the bathroom that she would be there for him. Troy shoves the covers away and gets off the bed. He starts to make his way to his mommy and Daddy's bedroom.

Both Hailey and Red Cloud hear a noise. Red Cloud pulls out his trusty tomahawk and raises it. Hailey raises her zat and aims it at the door.

In a spit second a little boy makes it into the doorway of the bedroom. The boy is stunned to see people in his parents bedroom. He is very scared. He thinks they are monsters. Hailey is shocked. She raises her zat but doesn't fire. Red Cloud sees her hesitation and makes a decision. Just as the boy was about to scream he releases his tomahawk and lets it fly. The blade strikes true and hits the little boy in the skull killing him instantly. The tomahawk strikes and the boy starts falling. He hits the floor with a loud thunk.

The father suddenly jolts up upon hearing the child hit the floor. At first he is shocked but, he quickly sees Red Cloud and starts to struggle with him. His wife wakes up and sees her husband struggling with an unknown man. Then she spots Troy on the floor. She sees that he has an axe sticking in his skull and she begins to scream.

Hailey comes out of her shock and aims her zat at the woman. She fires once and the woman falls unconscious. Red Cloud is still struggling with the husband, he gets cut with his own knife before he gains the upper hand. He wrestles the strong man to the floor. Red Cloud then starts to straddle the man, effectively pinning his shoulders down. The man starts to struggle as Red cloud swiftly brings his knife down on the man's chest. He spasms as Red Cloud plunges his dagger in deeper before he finally twists it. The man stops struggling as blood starts spreading over his pajamas. Red Cloud stands and looks at the scene. He sighs as he makes his way towards the unconscious woman. He still has his bloody knife out.

Hailey puts a hand up and stops him. He had killed the husband and the child while she was too frozen to do anything.

She shakes her head at him. Grogan had already killed the maid while Red Cloud had killed the other two. They both had blood on their hands while Hailey's hands were clean. She had to pull her weight if she was going to be a part of this team. She starts to pull out her combat knife. Red Cloud nods with a sick kind of approval. He makes his way to the child to retrieve his tomahawk. Hailey gets behind the woman who fell face first on the floor. She grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head up. Hailey puts her Kbar on one side of her neck and slices across to the other side. The woman briefly opens her eyes to see Red Cloud pulling his tomahawk from her childs skull. It is the last thing she sees before she closes her eyes forever. Hailey starts to feel sick to her stomach but they had a mission to complete. Emotional crisis had no room on a mission.

Hailey makes her way to the living room where she sees Grogan spray painting on a stencil. When he is done there is a black version of the UN symbol in the living room. It looked exactly like the UN crest except it had the Tauri symbol for Earth on the bottom.

Red Cloud, Grogan, and Hailey all nod.

"Red Cloud to Eagle, Mission accomplished. Open the door the kids are done playing."

"Roger Red Cloud."

As they hear the reply the ramp of the cloaked jumper slowly lowers. When it's fully down they all jump into the flying craft. The ramp then raises and the Jumper slowly ascends.

Later that night, while she was alone in her bedroom, Hailey cried herself to sleep. It was the first time that Hailey had nightmares featuring a little boy from Caprica but, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**Alright, let the bashing begin. I know most of you hate it but, it had to be done. If anyone thought this war was going to be clean cut then you my friend are wrong. This will be total and complete war, sometimes it will be fought in space and sometimes it will be up close and personal. I tried to write this another way but, I couldn't do it. Hopefully, you guys will keep reading but, if you don't it was nice knowing you.**

**PS How does no one see the Naruto reference.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge of the Tau'ri**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_**Italics indicate Kobolian speech"= Kobolian.**_

"_italics only means modern Caprican."=modern Caprican._

* * *

**Dday +5**

**Earth…..**

Daniel had just started the fire when he heard someone coming towards him. He reached into his pack and felt for the familiar handle of his 9mm. He puts his hand on the handle and pulls it out effortlessly. He chambers a round as quietly as he cans while keeping an eye on the direction of the noise. He lines up a shot just in case the visitor wasn't a friendly. Finally something big comes into the clearing.

Daniel yells, " Stop right there. Put your hands over your head."

The young female stops in her tracks and slowly puts her hands up.

"Daniel, is that you?"

Daniel puts the safety on the gun and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Cass, thank god its you."

Cassie runs to Daniel and gives him a tight hug.

"Daniel! You made it. You came back for me." Cassie says as she starts crying.

"Sssshh. It's okay Cass. Everything is going to be okay."

Cassie lets him go before wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"What happened? How is everyone? How are Sam and Jack?"

Daniel tells her to sit down. He puts more wood into the fire.

"I don't really know Cass. I left just as they were about to enact "Harsh Winter."

Cassie looks at him with furrowed brows.

"What's Harsh Winter?"

Daniel sighs as he continues cooking the spam he had appropriated from an abandoned store on the way here.

"Harsh Winter is the protocol that home world command enacts when it thinks Earth is about to fall. The protocol starts with beaming as many people as we can from the Genesis list into Atlantis. While thats happening, the Stargate is beamed into a secret underground bunker built by the Tokra. When Atlantis breaks orbit and passes the moon, the Asgard satellites that we built to beam people to Atlantis will explode and anyone left behind will go to ground and wait for our return."

Cassie looks at the fire as Daniel pulls out two tin plates and two forks. Daniel then cuts the Spam in half and puts it on a tin plate and gives it to Cassie. Cassie is silent as she takes the tin. She looks at the Spam and makes a disgusted face.

"Eeew, you actually eat this stuff?"

Daniel sees her cringe and starts laughing.

"You would be surprised how good that tastes when your starving. Tealc and Jack love the stuff. Hell Tealc sends away for it now that he's on Dakara."

Cassie takes a bite and had to concede that Daniel was correct. Spam did taste good when you were hungry. Cassie finishes her portion and looks into the small fire.

"What are we going to do Daniel? We can't stay here forever."

"I thought about that. Do you still have your car?"

"Yeah, I hid it in that clearing you marked. I saw the camouflage net that you left and put the car under it like you said."

Daniel nods, "Good, we're going to need it. "

"Why? What are we going to do?"

Daniel looks at Cassie.

"Jack actually thought ahead for once. We'll use his escape plan for if things go to hell."

"huh?"

"Well, it's a little known fact but, Jack had an escape plan in case the politicians wouldn't let him marry Sam. He told me and Tealc about it"

Cassie raises an eyebrow.

"They wouldn't let him marry Sam?"

"I know right. The two greatest heroes Earth has ever known denied their greatest wish. But you know Jack, he always has a plan B and in this case Plan B was to take a jumper and call for a lift. He figured that the Asgard or the Free Jaffa owed him one and hitching a ride out of the system wasn't too big of a favor to ask for."

"He was going to elope?"

"Yup, he also said that Maybourne offered him some land on a lake for saving his ass. Of course, none of the brass knew about this but, lucky for them, they let Jack and Sam marry making the point moot."

"How does that help us?"

"Simple, I know where the jumper Jack appropriated is and I also know where the Stargate is."

"Really, how do you know that?"

"Well, the jumper is easy. Jack isn't imaginative so its easy to figure it out. He told me and Tealc that he hid it at the bottom of his lake."

Cassie shakes her head in disbelief.

"He hid a top secret alien device at the bottom of his fishing hole?"

Daniel gives her a lopsided grin.

"Yup, he said that he needed a place to hide it and that the fish wouldn't mind."

"What fish?"

Daniel laughs, "That's exactly what I said."

He calms down for a minute.

"As for the Stargate, it's located in some underground Tokra tunnel 50 miles west of Fairbanks. Only the SG team captains, SG1, and a few high ranking military members in the allied countries know about it. Everyone left behind was told to go towards hidden caches of GDO's and weapons if Harsh Winter is declared. They were told to find each other and start an insurgency. Their GDO's will signal them when Atlantis returns."

Cassie looks at Daniel and gives him a look.

"How do you know they won't just abandon the plan? I know if it was me, I'd think Atlantis was long gone." Cassie says in a sad tone.

Daniel gives her a pointed look before he smiles at her.

"That's easy Cass. They won't give up because they know Atlantis's leader. They know that he'd storm the gates of Hell itself to get them back. There's a reason Jack Oniell was made leader of Atlantis and Home world Command. That reason can be summed up in one phrase."

Cassie says the one phrase that she's heard most of her life, "Jack never leaves anyone behind."

"Exactly. The world leaders and the IOA knew that Jack had this reputation. That was why he was installed as the leader of all SGC forces. They planned for this scenario long before it ever happened. They needed Jack's reputation to instill hope in our forces left behind. They knew that in order to put up any type of resistance, the troops needed hope. They needed to know that Atlantis and the Tau'ri wouldn't abandon them and leave them for dead."

Cassie simply looks at Daniel with understanding.

"They knew that Jack was the only one that would inspire that hope."

"He would go to hell for his men and his men will go to hell for him."

"Do you think any of our leaders today could inspire that kind of loyalty Cass? Do you think Obama, Cameron, or Harper could?"

Cassie shakes her head knowing that none of those leaders could inspire what was left of the Tau'ri.

"There are many men who could lead Atlantis Cass but, there is only one Jack Oniell."

Daniel sees Cassies heavy eyes. He then goes and retrieves another pack.

" Here's your pack Cass. I got it from Jack's house in the Springs." He takes out her sleeping bag and gives it to her.

"Get some sleep Cass. We'll head to the cabin tomorrow."

* * *

**Dday +9…..**

Daniel and Cassie were on the outskirts of Omaha when they ran out of gas. The last gas station they had seen was 200 miles ago. It took them bartering almost all of the supplies that they had stockpiled for the gas attendant to fill them up. They had stockpiled quiet a few canned goods scavenging houses they'd seen along the way. It was amazing how many houses were abandoned. It seemed a lot of the self-proclaimed outdoorsmen were taking their chances elsewhere.

Daniel sighed. Now all that scavenging was all for nothing. He and Cassie had only three cans of beans left between them. To top it all off, they still had 300 miles to go before they reached the cabin. It looked like the last three hundred miles were going to be on foot. It's a good thing both he and Cassie had some comfortable shoes, because it was going to be a long walk.

Daniel and Cassie were following the main interstate on their way to Omaha. They had seen smoke coming from the city and they were concerned. They had seen enemy fighters flying overhead and landing in the distance. It would seem that the enemy had built a forward base on the outskirts of Omaha.

"Daniel, we need to get out of here."

"I know Cass. I know."

Daniel then takes out a map and compass.

"We can take this road and make our way around the base. It'll be a long detour but, It'll be preferable to meeting our enemies head on."

"I agree. "

As they were making their way to the tree line a Jeep like vehicle starts driving by on the highway. It sees them and stops. It goes off road and makes their way to them. Daniel and Cassie start running. The jeep cuts them off before they make it to the tree line. Two soldiers in uniforms that Daniel has never seen before get off. They raise their guns and have them pointed on her and Daniel.

The driver of the Jeep like vehicle also gets out of the car. He looks at Daniel and Cassie and starts yelling.

"_Get your hands up you damn Earthers!**"**_

Daniel doesn't understand them at first but he soon gets the point. He raises his hands and Cassie does as well.

_"Search them for weapons. We don't need armed Earther spies around basecamp."_

One of the soldiers quickly made his way to Daniel. He searched him and quickly found his 9mm gun. The other soldier searched Cassie and found nothing.

The man in charge walks up to him while the other two held them at gunpoint.

_"What were you planning to do you stupid Earther?"_

Daniel doesn't completely understand him but, he can tell he is speaking an unknown form of Mycenaean Greek.

The officer holds up Daniels gun and asks, _"Where are the rest of your men you stinking Earther."_

Daniel gives him a confused look before the officer strikes him. He puts the gun away and tells the men to cuff them both.

_"Cuff them and get them to the Jeep. We'll let Thorne deal with them."_

* * *

**30 min later…**

Both Daniel and Cassie were escorted to a private tent. In this tent lieutenant Thorne and a couple of colonial Marines were making plans to put down the local resistance.

The officer guarding them stepped up to the ranking officer and made his report.

_"Lieutenant Thorne, We apprehended these prisoners trying to spy on the camp. We also found an Earther side arm on the one with the glasses."_

Thorne makes his way to Daniel. He gives him a sneer.

_"Where are the rest of your men?"_

Daniel answers with, "I don't know what your talking about?"

Thorne doesn't understand him so he punches Daniel in the face.

_"I'm getting tired of your people taking potshots at my men. So either co operate or were going to have problems."_

Daniel starts to understand some of the lieutenants words but the dialect still escapes him. He gives a shake of the head telling him that he doesn't understand.

Thorne starts to get angry. He grabs Daniel by the hair and takes him to a huge map of Omaha. He then picks up a machine gun and puts it in Daniels face. He puts down the machine gun and points to the map. It's clear to Daniel that he wants him to point out the resistance base. Unfortunately Daniel had no idea where it was. Daniel gives Thorne a shrug and it incenses the man.

Thorne lets Daniel go as he picks up a metal baton. He swings it towards Daniels leg with as much force as he can. Daniel falls to the ground holding his leg in pain.

Cassie screams, "Daniel!"

Thorne stops as he hears the scream. He makes his way towards Cassie.

_"Hmmm. Maybe you know where those stinking Earthers are."_

He strokes Cassies cheek.

_"I'm going to have fun interrogating you."_

Cassie spits in his face.

"Go to hell asshole!"

Thorne wipes the spit from his face and grabs her hair.

_"I like them feisty. I'm going to have a lot of fun breaking you. You Earther whore."_

_"Marines hold her arms."_

The marines comply as Thorne starts to strip her. She's almost naked when Thorne starts to undo his pants. Cassie becomes scared but she is still defiant. She won't give this asshole the satisfaction of showing her fear. The marines are holding her arms as she is standing there with only her panties on. Thorne goes up to her and squeezes one of her breasts.

_"So nice and firm. You Earthers definitely know what we like."_

Daniel stares on in shock. He tries to go to cassie but his leg keeps him from standing up. He starts reviewing everything he knows about ancient Mycenaean languages before he starts talking.

_**"Stop this. You can't be doing this. It's wrong."** _Daniel says in a pleading tone.

All the people in the room stop and stare at Daniel in shock.

_"Did he just speak Kobolian?"_ one of the guards is heard saying.

Cassie noticing their shock frees her arm and goes for the gun on Thornes belt. She grabs the handle as Thorne comes out of his shock. He sees that Cassie has a hold of the gun and is trying to force it away from her. The guards holding Cassie let go of her and start pointing their own guns on her. The struggle continues for a second when all of a sudden, a bang goes off.

When Cassie and Thorne let go of each other Thorne falls to the ground with a thud. He has a gunshot wound to his chest. Cassie holds the gun in shock. She turns to a shouting marine with gun in hand as a second shot is heard. Cassie drops the gun and falls on the floor. She holds the wound on her stomach and cries out.

"Daniel."

A marine quickly pulls the gun away while the others still have their guns pointed at the two Earthers.

Daniel ignores the pain in his knee and crawls as fast as he can to the nearly naked woman on the floor. Daniel hears her breathing become labored. He gets over her and puts her hand over hers. They both put pressure on the wound.

"Hold on Cass. You're going to be okay."

Cassie looks and him and gives him a heartbreaking smile.

"Your such… a…bad liar."

"Cass hold on. It's not that bad. We'll get through this." Daniel says as tears start forming in his eyes.

"No, I won't….Im…pre med….remember."

Daniels tears are running down his face now.

"Please Cass. Don't do this. Don't give up."

Cass smiles at him again.

"It's okay Daniel…..It's ...okay." She takes a breath to steady herself. She then takes her own hand off the wound. She takes her bloody hand and holds Daniels cheek.

"I love you Daniel…Tell the team…I love them."

Cassie's hand drops from Daniels face as she takes her last breath. Daniel sees the life leave her eyes as he starts to cry. He closes her eyes with his hand and embraces her lifeless body. He screams out in pure agony attracting a large crowd to the scene. Lee Adama walks into the tent and sees the bloody scene. He goes up to a nervous looking marine and asks, "What the frac is going on here.

* * *

**Here's a presidents day present to all my reviewers. I completed this earlier and decided to release it early. I know it's still a little disjointed but, I'm trying to get everyone to the same timeframe before I start doing more Atlantis and SG0 stuff. Hope you enjoy. **

**Do you guys think I can get away with a T rating? I mean, I don't really think that much has happened to deserve an M. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge of the Tau'ri**

**Chapter 6**

**DDay +13**

**Edora…**

Jack looked at the view screen and smiled. It was rare for him to smile these days but, whenever he thought of the little girl on the screen, his little girl, he couldn't help it. He looked down from his cloaked puddle jumper and saw her throw a bucket of water at her friend Sora. He laughed as he saw the little boy take a bucket of water to the face while the little girl ran for her life. He remembered doing something similar when he was a kid. Soon enough he saw her mother running after the girl. The mother was stern but fair like all mothers were. Her mother got a hold of her and held her by the hand as she apologized to the still wet Sora. Jack shakes his head at the scene.

"Talk about history repeating itself." Jack says to the empty cabin.

Jack thought of the little girl often. She was both his biggest secret and his greatest joy. He had debated talking about her with Daniel and Sam but, Tealc had told him that her anonymity was her greatest protector. It would protect her better than any shield or bullet ever could. Plus, it was Lara's wish that she be kept secret, for her safety as well as the village. He still remembered the conversation he had with Lara when he first found out about Jacqueline.

* * *

**Five Years ago…..**

Jack walks down to the village with Tealc. It had changed much since he'd been here last. They had rebuilt all that they lost and added new things that they never had. He went past the town square and headed for Lara's house. Sam was teaching at the academy this month and Daniel had gone off with SG-11 so it was just T and him for a while. He had come to Edora after Reynolds had pulled him aside to have a talk with him earlier today.

Two hours before…

Reynolds sees Jack at the corridor and pulls him aside.

"Jack, we need to talk."

Jack looks at the concerned look on Reynolds's face and stops struggling.

"What is it Reynolds? What's wrong.?"

"Not here. There are too many ears."

Reynolds walks and opens a door to his office. He gestures for Jack to come in and then closes the door.

"I thought that you might want to hear this from me before I write my report to Hammond."

Jack still confused, gives Reynolds a nod to continue.

"Me and SG2 went to Edora to make a deal to mine some trinium deposits we found earlier this year. While I was there I talked with the leader of the village that housed the stargate. I believe you know her?"

"Lara?"

"Yes, she tried to wrap up the deal and have us on our way as soon as possible. I became a little suspicious after she said that the village had no lodgings for the night. She told us to leave and to comeback in the morning."

Jack tilts his head and wonders where this was going.

"Instead of going back to the SGC I had the team camp out for the night. I woke up early in the morning and took a stroll through the village. While I was walking I came upon Lara walking with a little girl. I said my hellos but she seemed a little tense. The little girl was not as tense as she was because she came right up to me and introduced herself."

Reynolds pauses, "Her name was Jacqueline. And….."

Reynolds fidgets and pauses again, "….she looks like her father."

It takes a couple seconds for Jack to put two and two together but when he does he's in complete and utter shock.

He sits down as his breath escapes him. He looks at Reynolds with a concerned face.

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No Jack. This is a family matter. As far as I'm concerned it's none of my business."

Jack quickly stands up and shakes Reynolds hand.

"Thanks Reynolds, I won't forget this. I need to go."

"No problem Jack. And for what it's worth congratulations. She's a cutie."

Jack barely hears him as he makes his way out of the door.

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

Jack and Tealc stand in front of Gen. Hammond.

"What's this about gentlemen."

"Sir, I have a favor to ask. "

Hammond gives him a nod to continue.

"As you know, SG1 is on stand down while Carter teaches at the academy and Daniel is out with SG11. With your permission sir I'd like to take a couple days off to visit Edora with Tealc."

The general and Tealc both raise an eyebrow at this. Tealc was just told by Oniell to meet in the Generals office he had no idea what Jack had in mind.

"May I ask why I should let you go Col."

"Sir, Col Reynolds has brought me some information of a personal nature. It seems that I may have fathered a child while I was on Edora."

Tealc's eyes go wide while Hammond rubs his temples.

"Why was it always one of these four who always brought him grief ," Hammond thought to himself.

Hammond steepled his hands and thought for a bit.

He then looks at the folders on his desk and pulls one out.

"There is a science team on a moon that needs a security detail. You'll need to meet up with them in forty eight hours to relieve sg-5. I take it that will be enough time to answer your questions?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll have Harriman dial the gate during the midnight shift. Officially, you'll be going to Chulak to meet with Bra'tac. Unofficially, you'll both be going to Edora to assess the situation."

"Thank you General."

Oniell and Tealc were about to leave when the General stopped them. He went over to one of his drawers and took out a present. He pulled out a brown teddy bear that he had bought for his granddaughter's birthday party. He looked at the Col and realized that he needed this gift more than he did.

"Here Jack. It's never wise to meet ones child for the first time without a present. "

Jack looks at Hammond and takes the bear from him.

"Thank you General, I won't forget this."

"Don't mention it. Trust me son, the world owes you more than one bear and a secret."

Oniell and Tealc both nod before making their way out of the office.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Jack and Tealc emerged from the Stargate and went towards Lara's house. Some of the villagers recognized him and said their hellos. He responded in kind but told them that he had urgent business with Lara. A couple of the villagers quickly understood what he was here for and gestured for the others to leave him alone.

He and Tealc soon come upon a familiar building. He makes his way to the door while Tealc stays in the yard. He gives him a nod of appreciation as Tealc stands guard looking at the night sky. Jack knocks on the door.

"It's open Jack." Lara says from the other side.

Jack opens the door.

"How did you know it was me.?"

Lara laughs, "I knew the moment that Reynolds saw her that you would come. It didn't take long for him to recognize you in her."

"So, it's true."

"Yes, she was born 8 moons after you left."

Lara motions for him to sit down in the kitchen. She pours him some tea that she had made.

Jack is a bit angry, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Lara looks back at him a little angry herself.

"Don't raise your voice at me Jack Oniell. This is my house and you will lower your tone while you are in it."

Jack looks down at his cup in shame. He had let his emotions get the best of him. He knew Lara and he knew that she could be as stubborn as him sometimes. If he behaved like he just did, good reason or not, she would have no qualms about kicking him out of the house.

"Why Lara?"

Lara takes a deep breath before she looks him in the eye.

"When you left, you looked me in the eye and told me that your world needed you. I understood then and there that I couldn't compete with Earth. No matter how much you loved being here, no matter how much you enjoyed the simplicities of this life, Earth would always come first. I knew you couldn't stay and if I told you about her you would eventually take her away from me."

"I wouldn't have done that Lara."

"Maybe not at first but, sooner or later, she'd want to be in your world. She'd want to be like you, gallivanting across the stars and saving the galaxy." Lara finishes while waving her hand around.

"You had your world Jack and I had mine. I wanted her to be in mine."

Jack nods in understanding.

"I could keep her safe." Even as he said it, it felt wrong.

Lara laughs, "Seriously Jack. You used to be a much better liar."

Jack slouches for the first time since he started talking. It was times like these that he truly did feel old.

"You've told me yourself how dangerous Earth is. Do you honestly think that she'll be in more danger here than over there. You yourself have many enemies. As far as I can see, she is safer here."

Jack gives her a look of acceptance. He knew that she was right. He couldn't protect her from the dangers of his world. Hell, he couldn't even protect Charlie from himself.

Jack sighs in defeat.

He wanted a second chance at parenthood but, in his heart of hearts he knew that he didn't deserve it. People like him don't deserve that kind of grace. Those kinds of things were reserved for good people and as much as people told him otherwise, he was not "good people"

"So, where does that leave us?"

"It leaves us with me introducing you to your daughter."

Jack perks up with hint of a smile on his face.

"But, there are conditions."

Jack grimaces but understands.

"You are not to tell her about what you do. The only thing you are allowed to tell her is that you are travelling salesmen."

Jack gives her a nod in agreement, "and."

"You will keep her paternity a secret from everyone. I don't want your enemies even hinting you having a daughter."

Jack looks conflicted.

"Jack, this is what you call a deal breaker, if you cannot abide by this than leave now."

Jack nods again.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Let me get her while you ask Mr. Tealc to come inside."

* * *

**Present…**

That was five years ago. The moment he saw her he knew. She had the Oniell eyes and the telltale smirk that he knew was somehow genetic. Many people talk about love at first sight and when he saw Jackie, he knew it was true. Lara once laughed and told him that he spoiled her, but, in his opinion he didn't spoil her enough. He would come here every chance he could. For the past five years he would have an inordinate amount of time visiting Tealc or Bratac on Chulak and then ending up spending a day here. Tealc and Ryac had often covered up for him and for that Jack would forever be in there debt. He was still looking at the view screen when a signal came from Atlantis that an Alkesh had arrived in the system.

"This is Oniell. I acknowledge."

Oniell takes the shuttle into space and meets up with the Alkesh. He signals the Alkesh to follow him down to the planet. He spots a stretch of beach by the ocean and sets the puddle jumper down on it. The Alkesh immediately does the same.

When they disembark, the two friends embrace before looking towards the ocean.

"The council will abide by your wishes Oniell. We will not attack the colonials until you return."

"Thank you Tealc."

"If I may ask, why do you not wish to attack."

"Wishing and doing are two different things. Right now they have almost a thousand of those ships and their building more. We don't have the strength right now and neither do you. You're still reeling from the Ori and your industrial complexes are on the brink of collapse. You need every Hatak that you have and we won't risk your safety on a fools errand."

"Indeed."

"I am sorry for your loss Oniell. All of the Jaffa will mourn her."

"We all will Tealc. We all will."

The two warriors stare at the ocean taking a moment to remember their friends.

"Tealc, I have a personal favor to ask."

Tealc raises his hand and stops him.

"Say no more Oniell. I have initiated trade with Lara for their excess grain. I have also designated Edora as a Protectorate of Chulak because of our trade agreement."

"Thank you Tealc. You are indeed one of the truest friends I have."

"No need brother. You would have done and in fact have done the same for me. In fact was it not you who added Chulak to the protected planets treaty."

Jack smiles, "I could have added a name or two to the treaty."

Tealc gives a restrained smile.

"How long will you be gone?"

"It will be at least five years."

"Then I will not see you for a while brother, Ishta and the boys will not be pleased."

Oniell laughs.

"That reminds me. I have something in the back for little Dan'yel and little Jon. For the life of me I still don't understand why you named them after us?"

"Me and Ishta named them after the bravest warriors we knew."

"I understand Jon but, Danyel?"

This time it was Tealc's turn to laugh.

"You of all people should know better Oniell. Amongst the Jaffa Daniel Jackson is legendary. He was the Tau'ri that ascended and killed Anubis."

Jack starts to think about it then shrugs, "Well he is kind of invincible."

"Has there been any word on Daniel?"

"None, but you know Daniel. He's a survivor."

Tealc nods in agreement as the hatch lowers on the jumper.

Oniell pulls a tarp and uncovers Four bicycles with two of the bicycles having training wheels.

"I figured since you learned to ride in the time loop that you'd appreciate teaching your kids. "

"Thank you Oniell. Ishta and I will appreciate this."

They put the bikes in the Alkesh and embrace each other once again.

"I wish you luck in our time apart brother. Live long and prosper."

Jack laughs at the reference.

"I thought you were a star trek fan?"

"I am but, I am evolving."

Jack shakes his head.

As Jack sees the Alkesh takeoff he breathes a sigh of relief. With Edora protected, he was free to pursue his plans regarding the Colonials. Lara and Jackie's safety was now assured, Tealc would take care of that.

His comm beeps as a message is heard from Shepard.

"Sir, we have the briefing set for tomorrow at 0900. The Ajax and the Daedalus are ready. Ronon also reports that his Marines are prepped and ready to go. All we need is the final briefing before the op is a go."

"Thank you Shepard. I'll be in Atlantis in 6 hours."

"Aye sir. Atlantis out."

* * *

**Earth**

**Battlestar Galactica…**

Adama made his way to the brig with his son Apollo at his side. Apollo had told him of the unique prisoner they had encountered on the planet. He claimed that the prisoner could speak perfect Kobolian. When Adama had asked how he knew Kobolian Apollo had given him an acerbic response.

"How do you know Kobolian?"

Apollo has a look of anger on his face.

"Not that you would know but mom made me and Zack altar boys to the temple of Hermes. Every year they had a midnight sermon on Hermes' birthday. It was in Kobolian and they expected us to learn."

Adama looks down in shame. He had missed so much.

"Apollo I'm sorry…."

He never gets a chance to finish as Apollo opens the door to the cell.

"Hello. My name is Lee Adama and this is my father Commander Adama. What's your's?"

Daniel looks at the older man. He had the air of command around him. He had breathed that air for long time while he was with Jack Oniell and he had developed an instinct about who had it.

"What do you want?" Daniel responds in ancient Mycenean.

Lee starts to respond but is stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder.

The older Adama steps up to Daniel and speaks.

"We want your help in stopping more deaths."

Daniel laughs at the older man.

"From where I stand you don't have many more to kill. But, my people, we have plenty."

Lee gasps while Adama looks him in the eye.

"So you are one of them."

At this point Daniel knew he should have shut up but, he didn't care anymore. He knew sooner or later Jack would return and when he did these people would regret ever having seen Earth.

"Yes, I am. Why did you attack us?"

"That's classified. How many of you are there?"

Daniel looks at him and channels his old team mate.

"That's classified."

"This will probably the only time that you'll have this easy of an interrogation. I can't keep you a secret forever. If you don't give me any answers I'll have to give you to Colonial Intelligence, so please cooperate."

Daniel gives the man a small smile.

"Do your worst. I've seen things scarier than you out there but trust me when I tell you that you haven't seen scarier than me."

"No my friend, I've seen scarier than you trust me."

Daniel laughs this time.

"You almost had me going there commander but, you don't intimidate me. I can see it in your eyes. You've seen what we're capable of and it scares you."

"Why should we be scared? We've conquered your world in one day what should we be afraid of?"

Apollo is silent. He couldn't believe all the feldercarb that his dad was saying. He of all people should be scared of those ships.

Daniel shakes his head again.

"I feel sorry for you."

Apollo feels the need to speak up.

"Why's that?"

"Because, my people will not be kind when they return. They will gather their strength and return with a vengeance that your people have never seen."

"I'm sure we'll be ready for anything your people can throw at us." Adama says.

"I'm sure you are commander but, do you know what I'm really scared of commander?"

Adama looks him in the eye again and asks, "What?"

Daniel doesn't waiver when he gives his answer.

"I'm scared about how many worlds my people will burn trying to balance the scales." Daniel pauses and looks at both of them, " I'm scared of what my people will become because of you."

Adama and lee jerk in response.

"They wouldn't, they couldn't."

"You mean like you couldn't destroy our world."

Adama and Lee look down.

"We never meant to nuke your world. We had an overzealous commander who put her pride before your world."

"That will not matter to my people."

Adama nods in understanding.

"Is there anything we could do to stop this?"

Daniel looks at the two men. They seemed pretty reasonable, were it any other time he would ask them to negotiate but, these weren't ordinary times.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Can you say Jack Oniell love child? Thanks to all the people that review. I really appreciate it. I'm trying to drive the continuity to present time. I jumped a little ahead with chapter four and I'm slowly catching up. chapter four is around dday+21 in my timeline. Once I'm caught up, it'll be alot more coherent.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge of the Tau'ri**

**Chapter 7**

**Dday +14**

**Atlantis briefing room….**

The briefing room was packed. It was a who's who of the Tau'ri leadership. They were all waiting for the General to arrive and give his final briefing. Finally after 14 days of waiting they were going to strike back.

"Attention on Deck!" Shepard shouts as he enters the room.

The entire audience quickly jumps to attention.

"At ease gentlemen." Jack says as he enters.

Everyone who had a seat quickly takes it.

Jack makes his way to the podium and everyone quickly pays attention.

Jack takes a breath to steady himself.

"I'm not used to giving long briefings so, lets get this thing over with."

He clicks the remote and a current image of Earth shows up.

"Thirteen days ago we lost our world. Look at her, New York, Washington, Paris, London, and Moscow are all burning."

Oniell slaps his hand on the podium.

"Look at her. She's burning. It was our job to protect her and we failed."

He lets the statement take it's effect. The audience sees the smoke coming from Earth's largest cities and they look down in shame. Oniell struck a chord with his words and everyone in the room knew it.

"Do you feel that?"

Everyone looks up from their private lamentations.

"When you look at her (referring to Earth) what do you feel? Do you feel anger or do you feel shame? I for one feel more shame than anger. It was our job to defend her. It was our job to protect her. And, it was us that failed her."

Jack sighs, "Enemies now rape and pillage our world while we sit here safe and sound. Our comrades are either dead or dying while we sit here drinking coffee and eating the last of the commissary donuts."

Jack's words were hitting their mark. Those who had been drinking coffee and eating donuts before the meeting now felt sick to their stomachs. The shame and despair were becoming palpable.

"Hold that feeling inside. Remember it when you sleep at night. You fought the enemy and you lost but, think about this."

Jack pauses again.

" At least, you had the chance to fight. "

"Our civilians out there didn't even get that. One minute they were watching our fears unfold on television and the next minute they were in Atlantis fleeing for their lives. They lost everything that day and then they saw Earth's most powerful military run with their tail between their legs."

Jack takes a breath.

"They're scared and they're lost. To put it simply, our best and brightest out there don't think we can win. We might as well pack up and leave because, in their minds we've already lost."

Everyone sobers up quickly at the generals words. They never really thought about the scientists in Atlantis but, it seemed that the General had. While soldiers would carry the swords and shields used in this war, it was the scientists who would forge their weapons of war.

It was Lieutenant Satterfield who asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What are we going to do?"

Jack looks at the beautiful Asian he once trained and clicks the remote. A new image flashes on the screen. On the screen is a squadron of B-25 bombers flying in formation.

"On April 18, 1942 the Americans in the pacific were on the run. We had lost almost every major engagement in the war since we entered it and our people were starting to despair. "

Everyone looked up in recognition.

"A general seeing the state of our morale decided to do something about it. He launched a bombing run straight thru the heart of our enemy's industrial complex. He showed them that they could bleed just like the rest of us. He crushed their air of invincibility forever. That man's name was Doolittle and we're going to take a small page out of his playbook."

The room starts to chatter excitedly when Jack clicks the remote.

"This is the Colonial's Midway Base. It is a resupply and repair depot. It is situated exactly half way between Earth and the colonies."

Jack clicks the remote again.

"Your job gentlemen will be to destroy this outpost and capture its assets."

Jack clicks again. A picture of a humongous ship is seen. It was a huge Battlestar with four flight bays is docked on the arms of the small space station. On it you could see loads of workers trying to patch her up and make her space worthy again.

"This my friends is the Colonial Flagship that commanded the invasion. As you can see, the Sun Tzu got a couple of good shots in her before she was destroyed. Our engineers think that the Colonials are trying to make her space worthy enough for travel back to the colonies. This ship will be one of the main objectives of this mission. Our people in Atlantis need a win and we're going to give it to them. "

Jack clicks the remote once more. The next picture displayed shows a lightly defended station from a faraway vantage point.

"Intelligence suggests that the station will be lightly guarded. The Colonials don't think we have either the ability or the notion to attack their secret supply station. "

"We have two advantages here gentlemen. One, the colonials don't realize that we know the whereabouts of their station. Two, the colonials don't have Faster than light communications so, by the time that they realize the station is under attack it will already be too late."

"General Caldwell."

General Caldwell walks up to the podium and takes Oniell's remote.

"Gentlemen, take a good look."

A picture is shown of the Pegasus as she orbits Midway station.

"This is a Colonial ship of the line. This is the Pegasus; she is the biggest and baddest ship that their fleet has to offer. So far, we count the Pegasus and two of her sisters patrolling the area around Midway."

Caldwell pauses and takes a look at his notes.

"The Pegasus has over a hundred of those agile fighters in her belly and she won't be afraid to use them. She also has 30 to 40 heavy rail guns and missile silos that line her hull. Over Earth we had to fight atleast a hundred of these things along with their fighters, here we only have to fight three."

Caldwell looks at his audience.

"We'll be taking both our ships and Atlantis on this little expedition. We're going to hit them and hit them hard."

One of the SG captains stands up.

"Sir, does Atlantis have enough power to fight?"

Caldwell looks at the young marine and smirks.

"Normally, I would say no but, we've recently received a shipment of Naquadria from President Quinn of Kewlona. In exchange for the blueprints to the first generation F-302's he gave us enough Naquadria to last for months."

The marine sits back down.

General Caldwell then motions for Doctor Mckay. Mckay takes the podium.

"Don't worry about Atlantis everyone. She'll hardly be fighting. Most of the fighting will occur either on the ship or on the station."

Everyone gives Mckay a confused look. Mckay clicks the remote one more time and images of the stations interior are shown.

"This was taken by an ancient Keno device that we have replicated on Atlantis. It is a remote drone that we beamed into their station 4 days ago. Look at the computers. My laptop has more power than most of the computers used on that station. We speculate that their computer hardware is at least 10 to 15 years behind ours."

Rodney takes a moment for the information to sink in.

"Once we figured out that our computers were better than theirs we began to hatch a plan. We had the Ajax beam a couple people into their computer rooms and hack their servers. It was a lot easier than we thought it was. To put it plainly, our computers are college graduates while theirs are still in kindergarten."

Rodney hears a grunt coming from Jack telling him to get on with it.

"So, in other words, we can hack them. We can beam our specialists and load a program into their network telling all their computers to shutdown. Their defenses and launch platforms will all be offline."

A random British officer stands up and shouts, "That's bloody brilliant."

He then starts clapping. Everyone stands up and joins him.

Mckay takes the adulation in stride. Oniell lets him enjoy himself. He knows how much Rodney's ego needs stroking. With Carter gone, he was down to Rodney, Lee, and Felger. He needed them more than his soldiers right now and he wasn't about to lose any of them to depression. If they needed an Atta boy now and then, they would get them.

General Reynolds walks up to the podium and takes the remote from Rodney.

"Don't get too excited, the Battlestars and the station all have manual backups. That's why we'll only have a limited amount of time to execute the plan."

Everyone perks up. This was the meat of the plan and they knew it.

He clicks the remote and a different image shows up.

An image of a Moscow theatre shows up. It shows a gruesome scene of dead bodies lining the seats.

"This is the Moscow Hostage Crisis in 2002. Spetnatz used a gas called Kolokol-1 to subdue their enemy. We'll be using the same thing. Once the computer virus is uploaded we'll beam the gas in, it will take effect immediately. The effects differ from individual to individual so some of the colonials will be able to fight. It'll be Col. Ronan and his marines that will have to subdue all the active hostiles. Marines your job will be to keep the specialists safe and to kill any active hostiles you come across. Once the ship and station are subdued we'll beam the prisoners to the detention facilities here in Atlantis."

Caldwell failed to mention that the gas killed more hostages than the terrorists did but, he figured that information was neither required nor desired.

Sgt. Harriman stands up, "What will we do with the station and the ships? Will we destroy them?"

Caldwell, Reynolds, and Oniell start giving everyone a shit eating grin.

Caldwell steps up to the mic. and gives a dead pan delivery.

"No, we're going to steal them."

* * *

**Galactica…..**

Commander Adama tossed and turned. He was having trouble sleeping. He had been unhinged since his talk with the Earth prisoner. The prisoner's confidence had shaken him. His absolute faith that his people would be the ones to win this war had unnerved him. He had seen many a gifted liar in his time but, he couldn't detect one falsehood that came from the prisoner's mouth.

He tossed and turned one more time before he finally gave up.

Adama walked over to his desk and sat down. He opened the bag that sat on the desk and began to lay the bags contents out. He quickly discarded the clothes because; they were unclean and still had dried blood on them.

He sees a book and lays it on the desk. It's a leather bound book with gold script. It looked old and used. It obviously held sentimental value to the prisoner. He opens the book and sees someone has written on the inside cover. It was a personal inscription, perhaps written by the person who had gifted this book to our prisoner. As he was flipping through the pages something falls out of the pages. He searches for the object the floor when it finally catches his eye. On the floor was a picture of a group of happy people celebrating some sort of event. In the middle of the group stood a woman who was wearing a white dress, right next to her was a man in some sort of military uniform. To the right of the man stood the prisoner in Adama's brig wearing smile that denoted his happiness. Adama sighs and picks up the book and the picture.

He makes his way to the brig and motions the guard to open the door. He enters and sees the prisoner staring into space. He hadn't told Colonial Intelligence about him yet but, he knew it was only a matter of time. He sits across the prison bars and starts talking.

"How are you doing." Adama says.

"I'm fine. A little bored but fine."

"I brought these for you. I know what it's like on the other side of those bars so, I thought you might want them."

Daniel takes the book and picture through the bars.

"Thank you. I appreciate the effort."

Adama nods. Him and Daniel look at each other before Daniel finally breaks.

"Why are you here?"

Adama slouches, "I'm concerned about what you said earlier."

Daniel nods, "You should be. My people aren't known for letting bygones be bygones."

Adama closes his eyes.

"How are you so sure that they'll win."

Daniel strokes his chin.

"I'm as certain of it as you are. You caught us with our pants down and we paid the price. "

Daniel takes a deep breath and looks Adama in the eye.

"We recently fought a major conflict two weeks ago. Most of our fleet was getting repaired when you showed up. Our major weapons were depleted and most of our trained personnel were dead. If you had come a year later you wouldn't have stood a chance."

Adama sees the truth on Daniels face and it doesn't shock him as much as it should have. He had seen those ships and what they were capable of. Six ships held off over two hundred and crippled atleast a third of that number. If they had more ships then he had no doubt in his mind that they would have lost.

"How badly will your people retaliate against mine?"

Daniel debated answering this question. He looks at Adama and decides to answer him as truthfully as he can.

He opens the book and looks for a specific chapter.

"This book was given to me by my friend Jack. He gave it to me at a time when I had just lost my wife"

He pauses as he finally settles on a page.

"This book is a story about revenge. It tells a tale of a man and his quest for vengeance against a great sea creature. In the last chapters of the book the man dooms himself and the rest of his crewman in his quest to kill the sea creature. He hurls his last weapon as his ship starts to sink. He gives his famous last speech as he hurls his weapon at his enemy. Would you like to hear it?"

Adama nods.

"…to the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee."

Adama hears his words and is somber.

"Do you understand those words."

"Yes, I do."

"Then you of all people know the answer to your question. My people will fight to the last man to see your people suffer and die. They will not rest, they will not stop, and they will not fail."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

This time it was Daniel that nods in assent.

"How much blood will your people need before terms are given?"

"More than your people can imagine. If I'm right, then a lot more blood will be spilled before you can even begin to ask for peace."

Adama looks at Daniel and agrees with him.

Daniel looks at Adama carefully and asks the question that has been bothering him this entire time.

"So Commander, Why did your people attack us?"

Adama leans back and stretches before he answers.

"It's a long story."

Daniel waives his hand around the room.

"Look around I have nothing but time."

Adama smiles at his response and starts telling Daniel his story.

* * *

**Flashback 1 year ago….**

Adama walks in and takes a seat across the desk from Admirals Corman and Nagala.

"Bill, I know what you're going to say and the answer is no."

"No disrespect Admiral but I put in my time. You can't keep me here forever and I won't have anything to do with this."

"Now calm down Bill, you don't know the whole story."

"What's there to know? We''ve been in space almost 1500 more years then them. We see an easy target and where going to take them out. Case closed."

Corman looks at Adama with hate in his eyes. He hated self-righteous officers like him. He was sorely tempted to pull out his sidearm and pistol whip the man.

Nagala looks over to Corman and says, "Pete, why don't you let me speak to Bill for a minute."

Corman stands up and leaves the room.

Nagala looks at his officer and sighs.

"What you said was true but, Earth being and easy target isn't the only reason we're going."

Nagala gets up and retrieves a bottle of Ambrosia. He pours the green liquid into two tumblers and hands Adama one.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to go Bill. I can't trust anyone else and I need someone to keep an eye on Cain."

"Why should I. Like I said, my time is up. Find someone else to run your fool's errand."

Nagala takes a swallow of his drink and hands Adama a folder.

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Adama opens the folder and starts reading. He finishes reading the papers and looks at Nagala with shock in his eyes.

"This can't be right."

"I'm afraid it is."

"You've got to check again. How come no one else knows about this?"

"If we told the populous there would be massive riots. Also, we don't want the cylons to get any bright ideas."

Adama takes a stiff gulp of his ambrosia.

"By the gods. This paper says that we have 10 years of tillium left in the system."

"Maybe less Bill….maybe less."

"How can that be and why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"Think about it Bill. We've been in space nearly 1700 years and all that time we've been relying on tillium for power generation and fuel. We use it for everything in the colonies. Did you seriously think it would never run out?"

Adama stares at his near empty glass before rubbing his forehead.

"That's why you want to go to Earth isn't it."

"Read the second page of the report."

Adama reads the second page of the report. In it Cain gives the preliminary survey results of the asteroid belt in Earths solar system. Cain states that the asteroid belt that separates Earth's inner planets from it's outer ones is filled with tillium.

"Frak. Why don't we just negotiate with the Earthers. I'm sure we can come to deal regarding the tillium."

"We've thought about that but, found it unviable."

"Why?"

"We can't afford for them to say no."

Nagala walks around and sits at the edge of his desk. He looks at Bill in the eye and says, "Cain's expedition has shown us that the Cylons are expanding. They are surrounding us and sooner or later they'll fight us. We can't afford to fight them with empty fuel tanks and a clear conscience. Sometimes we have to get our hands dirty in order to save the people we care about."

"That's why you're going on this expedition Bill. I need someone to reign in Cain if she gets too overzealous. We need someone to diffuse the situation when all the fighting is done. We can't have a planet full of Tom Zerich's fighting against us."

Adama drinks the last bit of liquid from his glass.

"Will you go Bill?"

Adama nods in the affirmative.

"Looks like I don't have a choice. I'll be damned if I do and damned if I don't"

* * *

**Flashback ends…..**

Daniel starts laughing.

"You attacked our planet for oil."

Adama gives him a confused look.

Daniel shakes his head and tells him that on earth the main power source is derived from burning fossil fuels.

"Looks like the more things change, the more they stay the same." Daniel says.

Adama just nods in agreement.

Adama looks at his watch and realizes that it's almost time for his shift. He gets up and tells the prisoner goodbye.

"Looks like my shift is up. It was nice talking with you."

"Likewise."

Adama starts to open the door to the cell when Daniel stops him.

"By the way commander. My name is Daniel. Daniel Jackson."

Adama smiles at him.

"Goodbye Daniel."

* * *

**I'm so tired. Well, here's another chapter to wet your appetites. Don't worry the next chapter will be better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge of the Tau'ri**

**Chapter 8**

**Pegasus….**

Commander Belzen was bored. It seemed all he did nowadays was patrol patrol patrol. He couldn't wait to get back to Earth. He had seen those damned Earther ships and he knew they would be back. He needed to get out of here. Pegasus was a warship that should be on the front not some glorified guard dog. If only Admiral Cain hadn't been put in a coma during the attack, she would put Pegasus where she was needed not playing babysitter to these Rear Eschelon Mother Frackers.

Damn, I hate this patrol Belzen thought to himself.

* * *

**Odessey…**

Stephen Caldwell sat at the command chair looking directly ahead. He took a minute to bask in the moment. He looked around and saw the best crew in the galaxy. This was what he lived for. In the years ahead he knew that these moments would become few and far between. Generals and leaders often lamented the double edged sword that came with accepting the stars on the collar. He saw the look on O'Neill's eyes whenever he sent them out. It was a look of concern mixed with a bit of regret. It was the look all generals get when they realized that they could no longer lead from the front. He didn't envy that look on the general especially now that those stars O'niell once had were fastened to his own uniform. He knew that his time was coming but thankfully it wasn't his time yet.

"Major, have all units checked in?"

"They've all checked in sir. All units are ready. Atlantis has given us a green light."

"Alright major, radio all units to start the clock. We initiate Sandstorm in 5 minutes."

"Aye sir."

* * *

**Midway Station….**

Gina Inviere made her way into the Stations server room. She knew that the room was empty tonight. She wrote out the maintenance schedules herself. Soon, she would have a full six hours to download any and all information the colonials had on the battle for Earth. Ever since the battle the cylon's had been in a frenzy. Every cylon in the fleet had been told to stay hidden. The cylon's couldn't afford to invade the twelve colonies now that these thirteeners were out there. Enemies or not, the cylons believed that the thirteenth colony would take offence if other humans were wiped out.

Gina closes the door and looks for a particular server to hack in to. She spots the server and connects the uplink cord attached directly to her arm. Soon, bits of data start streaming into her mind. The data transfer was slow due to the processing power of these colonial computers but, they would do.

_"Thank the gods the colonials updated this place. Otherwise, I'd be here for days."_ Gina says to herself.

* * *

**Odesssey….**

"3, 2, 1 mark." Lieutenant Joya says.

"Virus teams and gas cannisters beamed away. Starting the clock."

* * *

**Midway Station…**

Felger, Ronan, and Greer beam aboard the station. All of them had their masks on waiting for the gas to be released. Ronan takes the lead with gun and life sign detector in hand. He sees the corridor is clear and has Felger and Greer join him at the Server room door. Greer has a zat pointed down the hallway. The door is locked but Felger motions for the other two to cover him. He takes apart the keypad and begins cutting some wires. The other two watched the scientist from there peripheral vision wondering what he was doing.

Jay Felger looked at the keypad and sighed in relief. It had no redundant systems. All he had to do was provide power to the locking mechanism and bypass the keypad all together. Thank god these colonials used keypads instead of palm or retina scanners, otherwise they would be screwed. He quickly ties together some wires causing the door to open. When the door opens what he finds shocks him.

"What the…" Jay says when he spies Gina still connected to the server.

Gina turns around in shock. She sees the small human with a uniform she's never seen before. She quickly assess the situation and unhooks herself. She runs towards the wall and pulls the fire alarm. The room soon goes dark and halon gas starts falling from the cieling.

The room is full of gas making it impossible for Felger to see five feet in front of him. Ronan comes behind him and says, "What's going on?"

"We have one hostile. She activated some sort of Halon system in the server room. We need to get in there and shut the automated defenses down."

"Got it. Go down that corridor and watch our backs. The gas should have taken effect by now so most of the colonials won't be a threat. Greer watch my six."

Greer and Ronan walk into the room zats in front of their faces. It is a huge room filled with primitive servers. Ronan takes the lead. The Halon gas makes their visibility virutally nil and the life signs detector seems to be on the fritz. It shows only two of them in the room. Ronan turns the corner when he hears a muffled sound. He turns around and notices that Greer is missing.

"Shit." He mumbles to himself. He forces himself to stay quite. He closes his eyes and tries to use his ears. Its faint but when he finally seperates it from the alarm he can hear it. The sounds of footsteps quickly make their way behind him. He turns around and sees a round house kick make it's way towards his face. He ducks and throws a punch towards his assailant. His punch hits the enemies back pushing him across the room. Ronan doesn't let up. Ronan starts running and as soon as his enemy is turned around he does a running kick to her stomach.

Gina feels the kick and is thrown out the door into the main corridor. She stands as quickly as she can before the warrior can get to her. She is shocked at how big the warrior is. She felt his kick break a couple of her ribs but she wasn't phased. She realized that this was no colonial. If she could subdue him now he'd make a great prisoner for the Cylon's.

Ronan makes it out the door and is shocked that he's fighting a woman. He normally doesn't care who he's usually fighting but the woman's beauty paralyzes him for a second. The woman sees the man take in her feminine features before she smirks.

"Big mistake." Gina says as she punches Ronan in the face.

Ronan tries to duck but it's too late The punch hit's him like a hammer. Ronan is dazed but he's still standing. He quickly shakes it off and gets into a defensive stance.

He looks at her and sneers. "Bitch."

Ronan than faints left before throwing his right hand returning the blow.

Gina takes punch and staggers back. She cracks her neck and looks directly at Ronan. Ronan blinks in surprise. That punch would have floored half the males in Atlantis. How can this woman still be standing?

Gina growls, "Your gonna pay for that."

Gina then leaps at Ronan trying to tackle him to the ground. Ronan stays on his feet and tries to bear hug Gina. He slams her into a wall. Ronan can feel Gina breaking out of his grasp when he decides to head butt her. Unfortunately for him, the headbutt hurts him more than it does her.

Ronan feels his grasp is about to break when he hears a familiar sound behind him.

"oh crap." Ronan says right before a wave of blue lightning engulfs him and Gina.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

He's awoken by Greer and four other marines standing around him.

He looks at Greer and says, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"I'm afraid not Col. You were beat by a girl and saved by Felger, all in the same day."

"Don't look so smug Greer or I'll have you on KP duty the rest of the week."

The rest of the squad laughs as Greer quickly shuts up.

"Status report." Ronan says.

"The station and the Battlestars are ours. The gas worked like a charm. They were out like a light in minutes. We hardly saw any action. We had a couple of bullet wounds but overall no casualties. Felger brought down the stations automatic defenses as soon as he zatted you and your girlfriend."

Sometimes Ronan really hated Greer.

"What about the woman."

"She was taken prisoner aboard Atlantis. There is something weird about her and some others we picked up here at Midway station. Lamb and Mckay are scanning her as we speak."

"Okay, secure the prisoners and start taking them to Atlantis."

"Aye sir."

The marines turn and leave as Greer and Ronan make their way into the server room. They see Felger packing up his computer.

"Thanks a lot Felger. I won't forget it." Ronan says.

Felger looks at him and shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll return the favor."

Ronan nods in gratitude while Greer speaks up.

"Doctor." Felger looks at Greer.

" If you ever see a six foot tall beautiful white woman whipping my ass. Please stay out of it. Because if you ever interrupt something like that while its happening, I'll fucking shoot you."

Ronan growls, "Greer, lets go."

Ronan and Greer leave while Felger is trying to decide if the marine was serious or not.

* * *

**On Atlantis…**

Jack and Shepard make their way into the dungeons of Atlantis. Jack sees two marines as he enters the room. Jack tells them to stand down before they can even salute him. Jack sees the light illuminating the prison cell housing a single Wraith prisoner.

Jack makes his way to the bars. The prisoner Todd stands up and faces him.

"So, I finally meet the Great Oniell." Todd says with a smile.

"And I finally meet the Great Todd." Jack pauses as he tries to size the Wraith up. "I'm not impressed."

Todd growls at the bars.

"Insolent human, I saved your race. Release me."

"All in due time," Jack pauses, " I'm sure your aware of our current situation."

Todd laughs, "Yes. You were beaten by your technologically inferior but numerically superior cousins. "

Todd howls again, " You really are descended from those puny Alterans."

Jack starts to become angry but he quickly forces it down.

"We're not going back to Pegasus for a while. I'll keep Shepards promise and let you go once we return to Pegasus but, it will take some time."

Todd tilts his head. "You'll honor Shepards words."

"Yes. As far as I'm concerned, you've done a service to Earth. I'll honor any agreements Shepard has made."

"If that's the case why are you here?"

"I have another proposal."

"Really, what proposal is that?"

"Shepard say's that you can go a long time without feeding. Is that correct?"

"That is correct. I usually don't feel the hunger pains until I've been a month without feeding."

"Hmmmm, How would you feel about helping us out."

"Grrr. I think I've helped you enough human."

Jack walks around the cage ignoring his answer.

"Hmmm. We've recently recovered thousands of prisoners."

Todd looks intrigued.

"Now normally we'd treat them like prisoners under the Geneva Convention but, the Geneva convention sort of died when they invaded Earth."

"And you want a way to interrogate them." Todd says with a grin slowly forming across his face.

"Amongst other things."

"What other things?"

"We also want Organic armor and designs for the Dart."

Todd's eyebrows raise.

"You already have Dart wreckage in you're bays. You can reverse engineer them yourself."

"True. But it would be faster if we had your help."

"What are you willing to give me if I cooperate. "

Jack smiles, "How about a full meal every two weeks."

"Make it once a week and I'll help you."

"Done." Oniell says.

Todd is taken aback. Who was this human.

"I'd shake your hand but, I'd like to live a little longer."

Todd laughs. He then looks at Oniell and asks, " Why would you give us your own bretheren?"

"They stopped being human when they attacked my world. To me they're on the same level as you."

"You are different human. You might be more Wraith than I am."

"Maybe so Todd. But, I know where my loyalties lie. And my loyalties are to my people not to some colonies and definitely not to some Wraith.

Jack nods to the Marines.

The door opens as a marine slowly escorts a young woman into the room.

Cally looks around and sees an alien in some sort of prison. The guard pushes her towards the cage. Cally starts screaming in fear.

Jack looks at the Wraith through the bars.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes human we do"

The cage is opened and Cally is pushed through the opening.

Todd grins at her showing his sharp teeth. "I can smell your fear human. It smells delicious."

Jack and John turn to leave while Cally's screams of agony and Todd's moans of pleasure make their way out of the room.

The rest of the Colonials start trembling in fear as they hear Cally's screams eminate from Todd's room.

John turns to Jack, "Should we silence that room?"

Jack turns to him and says, "No, let them hear. It'll make our interrogations go a lot smoother."

* * *

**Ahh. Like all ff writers work got in the way of my writing. Thanks to all the reviews. Even the bad ones that keep comparing me to Reunions are Deleted. I love that fic so any comparison or flame is a positive. So, keep reviewing jackass it just let's me know that you're reading this instead of letting it go. FYI, this happens before Destiny or Icarus are even discovered. All of Destiny's characters might make it on to this fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge of The Tau'ri**

**Chapter 9**

**Dday +36**

**Caprica**

**Caprica City….**

Jon and SG0 walked around the city with impunity. The city had become a ghost town because of them. Everyone who was able to leave the city had already done so and those that didn't were already dead. Overall, it was the most successful op that Jon had ever led. If the number of deaths weren't so horrific, he'd probably be proud of himself.

It had been 13 days since they killed their first doctor and in those days 13 days, Caprica, had been devastated. Already, the initial projections had been more than they'd imagined. Almost 25 percent of the population had already been infected and the numbers were rising. Carson had been begging him to put a stop to it. He wanted to go back to Earth or Atlantis. He wanted to retrieve the vaccine and cure the people who hadn't been affected yet. Jon could only shake his head at Carson's request.

* * *

**Two days ago….**

Carson goes up to Jon and starts shouting again.

"Why can't we go back to Atlantis and get it."

Jon looks at the Scotsman and says, "It's too late for that. Atlantis is already in time dilation."

"What about Earth. Surely the vaccine is still there."

Jon shakes his head again.

"Earth is too heavily defended and I won't risk our lives for a vaccine that may or may not be destroyed."

"But, all of them will die. They're not equipped to handle this kind of epidemic."

Jon was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Dr. that's enough."

"Don't you care at all. Innocents will die by the millions, hell even billions."

"Then let them die." Red Cloud says.

Everyone is a little disturbed by Red Clouds pronouncement.

"Don't you care man? We can still save them. A lot of them are innocents!."

Red Cloud steps up to the Dr.

"There are no innocents."

Beckett keeps silent.

"These people have killed billions of us. They gave no warning and no quarter. They just came to our system and started firing. They didn't stop, why should we?"

"Because, an eye for an eye is not the answer."

Red Cloud laughs.

"Trust me doctor, we're going to take more than an eye."

"Red Cloud!" Jon says forcefully.

Red cloud smirks, "Doctor, look around. We've killed more people in 7 days than the cylons have in their entire war. We're killers. Our job is to kill them, not save them."

"Red Cloud that's enough." Jon says.

Red Cloud shakes his head.

"You know what. Go ahead and cure them. Let them live a little. It won't matter anyways."

"What do you mean?" Beckett says.

Red Cloud gives him another fiendish smile.

"What I mean is. " Red cloud waves his hand around the room." Look around. There are only 5 people in this room. These 5 people have killed millions. Soon we'll kill billions. We only have 5, the general has one million. What do you think is going to happen when the General gets his ships? Do you think he's going to come to this system and let bygones be bygones?"

Beckett's shoulders slump as he shakes his head.

"If you have any doubts about what the General will do when he has his numbers then ask his clone. He's right there. Ask him if he thinks his counterpart will show these people mercy?"

Beckett tries to look at Jon but, Jon looks away in shame.

"That's right doctor. Even you can't deny the facts. Whether they die now or they die later, they'll still die. So go ahead, save them if you can. It won't make a difference. Whether it's a black hole in their system, a deadly virus, or some other god awful thing I can't even imagine, the outcome is still the same. "

"But,.."

Red Cloud looks him in the eye.

"They've made their bed doctor and now it's time for them to die in it."

Dr. Beckett looks at the group. They all avert their eyes as they face him.

Carson sighs and walks out of the room. There was no sympathy for the devil.

* * *

**Atlantis…**

Rodney Mckay and Jay Felger looked at the results. The results were absolutely amazing. They couldn't believe the boon these cylons had been. The complexity of their genetic engineering combined with their nano technology made them made them very valuable. Felger and Mckay were already salivating at the possibilities.

Jack O'niell walked into the lab. He sees the brain trust working with a computer terminal. Behind them lay six human beings strapped to medical beds, fiber optics going into their arms.

"Mckay, Felger, what do we got?"

Felger waives him off and says, "Ssshh."

Jack is annoyed by his response but doesn't disturb him.

Mckay doesn't even give him a glance. Whatever Felger was working on seemed to be more important at the moment.

Felger types in a code and suddenly the humans on the medical beds all raise their arms. The straps on the medical beds break causing the marines in the room to raise their rifles.

"Holy crap did you see that!? Talk about strength. " Felger says.

Mckay nods in agreement.

Jack clears his throat loudly this time.

"Alright brain trust. What do we got?"

Rodney and Felger turn around and notice him for the first time.

"Hey General, what are you doing here?" Mckay says.

"I've been here for the past few minutes Mckay. Now would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

Rodney and Felger both straighten up. They knew not to trifle with O'niell when he was in one of his moods.

"Well general, take a seat. Jay will fill you in on our latest finds."

Jack takes a seat while Felger wheels the medical bed with a model six named Gina on it.

Felger puts up an MRI of Gina on the monitor.

"Check this out General. This is really exciting."

Jack looks at the detailed xray and frowns.

"What is it Jay?"

"Well General, let me introduce you to Gina, the first true cyborg I've ever met. "

Jay motions to Gina with his hands.

"Gina meet the General."

"General meet Gina."

"Wait a minute Jay. Are you telling me that this person is a terminator?"

Jay nods furiously.

"Yes she is general. Isn't she fantastic?" Jay says with some affection.

Jack looks at Jay incredulously. Rodney jumps in before Jack has Jay committed.

"General, excuse Dr. Felger's enthusiasm. We haven't slept in days. "

Jack looks at the both of them wearily before gesturing them to continue.

Mckay is first to speak.

"General, what we have here may be the find of the century. It's basically, a human clone with cybernetic nanites attached to her brain."

Jack is out of his seat.

"Hold on. Are you saying they're all replicators?"

"Rodney raises his hands and shakes them.

"No general, they're not replicators. They're biologic organisms with nanites in their system.."

Jack narrows his eyes.

"Jay pull up the scan of Gina's brain."

Jay Felger puts an image of the human brain on the screen.

"General, what we see here is a normal human brain. It's Gina's brain. It is almost one hundred percent identical to our own."

Jay zooms into the frontal lobe until synapses and neural pathways can be seen. He highlights the connections in black.

"Here are the synapses and neural pathways that are associated with human memory."

Jack nods in understanding.

"So, what's got you eggheads so excited? Seems like a normal brain to me."

"These synapses and neurons are perfectly normal but, these are another matter."

Another image is overlayed on top of the brain. This time the synapses and neurons are in red.

"These are neural pathways are made from nanites. They're found all over her brain and nervous system. They seem to enhance strength and reflexes. We don't know her limits yet but, were eager to find out."

"Tell him about the hand and eyes."

"Since nanites run all over her body, we think her hands allow her to interface with any computer just by touching it. "

Felger types in some commands and an image is shown on the screen. The screen shows a live image of the lab.

"In addition, her eyes act like an internal display for computing functions. We believe she uses it when she's hacking a new network. She's literally her own computer."

Jack looks at the characters on the screen.

"Are you telling me that you numb skulls hacked into a terminator."

"Well, I wouldn't call us numbskulls. I do have a degree from MIT you know."

"Mckay, focus on the situation." Jack says.

Mckay looks at the general.

"Yes General, we've hacked into a terminator."

Jack strokes his chin.

"Hmmm."

Mckay looks at the general with some trepidation. Usually, the generals contemplations meant more work.

"Tell me Mckay. Could this cylon's version of nanites make artificial pathways for memory and personality?"

"Well, technically yes but, there is a limit. These nanites are very primitive. They can make a limited amount of neural pathways before they are overloaded."

"How limited?"

"Well, we'd have to do some more tests but, I believe they can only handle ten years' worth of memories before they degrade . if you want to transfer a whole personality, you're looking at five years' worth of memories. They simply aren't advanced enough to handle anything more than that. In fact, I think all these cylons have only five years' worth of what we're calling Cylon ram. The rest is gained or handled by their biological brain."

Jack walks around and inspects Gina some more.

"Does the brain have to be human?"

Jay answers before Rodney does.

"No General. It doesn't. But, It'll never work."

Rodney is confused by the conversation but decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Why not?"

"First of all, there are no personalities in the core. It's all just data."

Rodney's eyes open in shock.

"The Asgard." Rodney whispers.

Jack looks at Felger.

"What if there were?"

Both Rodney and Felger are taken back.

"What?" They both say in unison.

"Hypothetically speaking, what if the Asgard built a core to house their personalities, could it be done?"

Jay speaks again.

"Technically, it could be done but, they would have to be implanted in human clone bodies. There are no Asgard bodies left in this galaxy."

"Well, that's not entirely accurate."

Mckay and Felger have their jaws open not making a sound.

"What ?" Rodney says.

* * *

**One year ago….**

Jack woke up on a cold floor. He opens his eyes and realizes that he's lying on an obsidian floor.

"Uggh, Thor. What did I tell you about beaming out while I'm sleeping?"

Thor looks at his friend.

"You said not to do it O'niell."

Jack looks at his friend and shakes his head.

"What's up Thor? You normally wait until I'm at the office to beam me out."

"I have grave news Oniell."

Jack gets up and looks at his friend.

"My people have contracted a genetic disease Oniell. We do not have much time to live."

Jack lips narrows.

"How?"

"It does not matter. What matters is what happens next."

"What can we do?"

"Tomorrow, my people will contact Earth formally and ask them to come to our home world. Once there, my people will upgrade your ship and give it an Asgard core with all of our knowledge. Afterwards, my people have decided to blow up our world along with all our technology."

"What. You can't be serious."

"The council is very serious. They do not want to make the same mistakes the ancients did. They will destroy all that we are."

Jack looks at his friend. Thor was different than the others. He like himself didn't believe in a no win scenario.

"What's the plan Thor?"

Thor gives a thin lipped smile.

"That is the plan O'niell."

"That maybe the council's plan but, it isn't yours. Tell me what you need and I'll get it."

"Oniell, many of my race believe humans are too barbaric and uncouth. They think giving you our technology will only lead to your extinction."

"What do you think?"

"You know what I think. You are the fifth race. Out of all the races that I've come across, you are both the most barbaric and the most noble. You fight the battles that need to be fought and protect those who cannot fight. You truly are your ancestors legacy."

"We may be their legacy but, we are not them."

"True."

"Whatever you need Thor. I will give it. You and your race have guarded us in our darkest hours; don't think we won't do the same in yours."

"Thank you Oniell. You truly are a friend to all Asgard."

"Always my friend."

Thor gestures to one of the Asgard in the control room.

They soon jump into hyperspace.

A couple of minutes later they exit hyperspace in orbit around Alpha Centauri. Thor beams them down to a small planetoid.

Jack looks around the room and notices several things.

Thor walks him to the center of the room. He puts his hand on an Asgard core.

"Oniell, here is an Asgard core that my people don't know about. It houses 5000 of our most recent uploads. It is the last hope for my people."

Jack nods.

Thor then walks over to a frozen cylinder. Jack recognizes it immediately.

"Here is the last vestige of our ancient selves. I believe you are familiar with it. It is the last of our bodies able to reproduce. It is a remnant from a time long forgotten."

Thor lowers his head in sadness.

"Why are you telling me this Thor?"

"Because Oniell. I have faith in you. You will destroy the Ori and bring peace to this galaxy. Of that, I have no doubt. "

"Thank you for your faith buddy."

"Trust me Oniell, it is only logical. I know what you and your people are capable of."

"Still, why are you showing me this?"

"Because Oniell, I need you to succeed where my people have failed. I need you to resurrect the Asgard."

"What you ask is impossible. How can we accomplish what you yourselves can't?"

Thor raises both eyebrows.

"I have never known you to fail O'neill and I don't think you will stop now."

Jack laughs.

"Well, when you put it like that."

Thor smiles again.

"How can you have so much faith Thor?"

"How can you not?"

Jack face gets serious as he looks at his friend.

"My friend, me and my people will never give up. Your people will rise again, that's a promise."

Thor bows his head to Oniell in thanks.

Jack does the same to Thor.

* * *

**End Flashback…..**

"So, can it be done?"

"Yes General, it can." Rodney says.

* * *

**In orbit around Caprica**

**Battlestar Apollo…..**

Nagala leaned back in his chair and sighed. The reports from Caprica were dire. 25 % of the population had been infected and 10 % had already died. If this continued, Caprica would be dead in a couple of months. He thanked the gods that he had shut down interplanetary travel the moment those reports from Earth came across his table. He started the ban so civilians wouldn't get caught up in the crossfire when the Earthers finally decided to attack. Unfortunately for him, the Earthers decided to attack in a way he'd never dreamed of.

Already, the Earther attack was taking it's toll. Caprica station and the ships docked around her had become tombs. They had become a symbol of the Colonies arrogance, his arrogance.

"Admiral Nagala, we have president Adar on the line for you."

"Nagala, when the Frack. " cough cough. "are you going to get me out of here?"

"I'm sorry sir but, the quarantine is still in effect."

"Frack that. Me and the quorum are leaving. Colonial one will establish orbit in 5 minutes after that were jumping to Picon."

Nagala has a look of worry on his face. Nagala closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. The crew tries to look busy but, everyone is glued to the one sided conversation Nagala is holding with the hand held.

"Sir, I can't let you do that."

"Don't you tell me what to do Nagala. Until I'm voted out of office, you take your orders from me, not the other way around!" Adar says with some anger.

"Not in this case sir."

"Frack you Nagala! Me and the quorum are leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sir, don't make me fire on you."

"Hera's Cunt Nagala. Are you Fracking threatening me?"

"I'm not threatening you sir. I'm just stating facts."

"You don't have the stones. Me and the quorum are leaving. Adar out!"

Nagala looks down at the dradis console. He knew he couldn't let the president leave orbit, to do so would mean the end of the colonies.

"Sir, we have a craft lifting off from the planet. IFF identifies it as Colonial one."

"Show me."

Dradis starts showing the green marker known as Colonial one slowly climbing into space."

All the ships in Nagala's task force start calling in asking for orders.

Nagala looks around the CIC and he sees the torn faces of his officers.

"Lt., who do we have flying cap."

"Lt. Edmondson and Ensign Adama are flying Cap sir. Racetrack is taking Zac for a training flight."

"Very well, get me Racetrack on the line."

"Racetrack, this is Ares do you copy?" Nagala says using the call sign given to the fleet Admiral.

"Ares, Racetrack copies over."

"Racetrack, a hostile ship has just lifted off from Caprica. You are ordered to shoot this threat down with hostile intent. "

"Sir, my dradis indicates that it's colonial one. Please confirm orders."

"Racetrack, Ares confirms orders. Shoot down the cylon infiltrator that is using Colonial Ones transponder."

"Sir, I don't…"

"Racetrack, this is Ares actual , confirm your orders."

"Umm."

"Lt, confirm your orders." Nagala says in a harsher tone.

Racetrack takes a deep breath.

"Shoot down Cylon infiltrator pretending to be Colonial one aye sir."

Racetrack switches to a frequency that only she and Zack share.

"Racetrack, they can't be serious. That's fracken Colonial One."

A silent prayer is heard coming from Zac's headset.

Then he hears Racetrack on the line, "We have our orders rook. Time to go weapons hot."

Zac and Racetrack both go weapons hot.

"Margeret, we can't be really be thinking of doing this can we."

"I'm afraid so Zac. Come up behind my left wing and line up for a shot. I'll use turbos and go on the first run. If I miss you follow up."

"Are you sure about this?"

Racetrack doesn't give him a chance to answer.

"Hitting turbos."

"Firing in 3, 2, 1. "

"Fire."

Racetracks rounds hit the tylium tanks in front of Colonial Ones thrusters. Colonial One blows up causing one gigantic fireball.

Nagala looks at the screen. The vipers begin to fire. A couple seconds later Colonial One disappears.

"Ares, Racetrack. Target is destroyed."

"Ares acknowledges Racetrack. Good Job."

Lt. Shaw looks up from Dradis and starts shouting.

"Admiral, the Charybdis and the Argonaut are turning their guns on us. We have active targeting from both ships."

"Frack. " Nagala says.

"Sir, we have missle launches from both ships."

"Launch our vipers and launch Counter measures. "

"Incoming!"

The room starts to shake as the first missles hit the Apollo.

"Status!"

"Sir we have a breach on decks 12 and 19."

"Seal of the breaches and prepare to return fire. XO get those god damn vipers out of here."

"Aye sir."

Nagala looks at dradis. He notices two distinct battle lines forming.

Sgt. Engels starts calling for his attention.

"Sir, The Charybdis and The Argonaut are calling for all the ships loyal to the Articles of Colonization to join them. They say that we are attempting a military coup and that we're all traitors."

"Sir, The Artemis and The Leonidas are moving to cover us. Their commanders say they are with us."

"Very well."

Nagala looks punches the dradis console. He looks at the ships that are lining up against him. The Charybdis, Argonaut, Theseus, and Odysseus were leading the charge against him. He closes his eyes and thinks about his enemies. He sees their faces in his mind and he realizes his mistake.

He had over reached. In his zeal to conquer Earth he had made a fool hardy mistake and now he was paying for it. He had sent over half his veteran commanders to Earth expecting stiff resistance. He wanted their experience on the front line and now it was biting him in the ass.

Over half the commanders in his task force were born after the Armistice. They had never known real war. They had known uprisings here and there but, they had never seen real battle. They never had to make a decision where thousands of innocents must die in order for millions to live.

Nagala shakes his head. The commanders against him were born during peace. They ate, slept, and breathed the Articles. They would defend it with their foolish lives, even if it meant killing their own people.

_So be it._ Nagala thinks to himself.

_They were pups born in summer while he was a wolf born in winter._

"All batteries, return fire!"

"But sir."

"I said fire Lieutenant. Fire!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I still have writers block but, I'm trying to power through it. Hopefully it won't take so long for another update but, you never know.**


End file.
